Ojamajo Doremi: Fami’s Magical Jorney!
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: Fami is your average 10 year old girl. She goes to school, she has friends, she has a nice family however one day she meets a women. A women who will change her life forever. As this woman is a witch and she wishes for Fami to be her witch apprentice.
1. Chapter 1: 23 years!! Magic begins

Time to start a new story. After writing the epilogue to forgive and forgets sequel I decided to expand it into a little sequel to Ojamajo Doremi. Now note this is not the main time line or a sequel to forgive and forget. its own thing with its own past and I'll show off pieces of that as I progress. If you want to continue then hop on a magical white elephant or broom or fly with wizard hover or take a tornado or..anything else!! As we dive head first in a magical adventure!!

Interlude to entire series: Three children stand in a flower covered background. "Fami!!" one girl says wearing a beige hat covering pink hair and white shirt with beige shorts and finally white and yellow sneakers. "Matt!!!" says the only boy in the group having short blonde hair blue eyes and wearing a blue t shirt with black shorts and green sneakers. "Mia" Says a girl much quieter than the other wearing a orange short sleeve shirt with glasses and long orange hair in a ponytail wearing a white skirt and brown boats. "Nice to meet you." They all say bowing. "Giggle.." Says as voice as we look high in the sky to see a woman with blond hair wearing a blue robe with hood as she is on a broom and watches them. I

Chapter 1: 23 years later!!! Beginning of Fami!!

(Fami Pov)

"Fami..FAmi….FAMI WAKE UP!!" Yelled a voice as I was shook and opened my eyes. I was met by a smiling face of my father. My father is tall with short purple hair wearing a black button up shirt with white long pants and brown shoes. "Yawn..good morning dad." I told him as he smiled. "Morning angel did you sleep well?" He asked as me and he walked out of my room and down the halls. "Yeah..although I hate it's mondays." I told him as he nodded. "Well will this cheer you up Fami?" spoke a voice as I perked as we got to the dining room and I saw something tasty on my plate. It was pancakes with maple sirup!!! My second favorite type of food aside from STEAK!!! I ran over to the plate and happily begin to eat. "Well her mood seems better." my dad as my mom smiles and smirked. My mom is skinny with nice long red hair like mine only longer. She wore a pink t shirt with purple pants. "Of course my skills at cooking are second to none." she told my dad as he smirks. "Yeah that's why I make dinner almost every night." He told her as she blushed and frowned. "Hey my job keeps me busy. Steak isn't the easiest thing to make all the time." She told him. "Sure sure." He said rolling his eyes. "Donpt worrb mon yor pankkes are gryat." I say with my mouth full of pancakes. "Fami don't talk with your mouth full." My dad told me as I huffed. "Oh right sorry." I told him as I rushed upstairs. My mom walked into the room. "Hey sweetie your dad isn't gonna be home tonight he has a meeting at his job so we can have.." She said as I immediately knew what she'd say. "STEAK FOR DINNER!!!!!" we both yelled happily. "Gosh why did you have to like steak so much like your mother." My dad says as I finish putting on my outfit. My beige hat was now covering my pink hair and I wore with that my favorite white shirt with beige shorts and finally white and yellow sneakers. "Because she has good taste unlike you." My mom says jokingly. "Hey I like steak just not all the time. A man can only take so much steak." He says. "Okay i'm gonna go if your gonna fight please don't do it while i'm here." I told them jokingly as I rushed out. "Fami!!" They yelled as I go out of my house. Oh by the way I am Fami. Fami Harukaze. I am currently a 3rd grader but soon the year will be over and I can then relax during the summer. See I hate school a lot and I mean a lot. I hate all the work for it but then again school has a ton of my friends. "Oi FAMI!!" yelled a voice as I smiled. Speak of the devil I thought as a boy with short wild blonde hair with blue eyes and wearing a blue t shirt with black shorts and green sneakers rushes to me. This is Matt, my best friend since I was a toddler. He and I were born close together so we became fast friends especially since my parents knew his all being close friends when they were our age. "Sup Matt." I said happily. "Nothing just I actually did my math homework today!!" He tells me as I freaked. "Oh no I forgot!!" I yelled as he giggled. "I could give it to you if you beat me in a race to school!" He says racing off. "Hey Matt get back here!! You know I hate running!!" I tell him as I ran but I barely was close to school when he made it. He even was pretending to sleep as I rushed over to him breathing heavily. "Ma phew Matt never phew do that phew again." I tell him as he smirks. "Oh common it's good exercise." He tells me as I huffed. "Are you calling me fat." I asked him as he hums in thought before smiling. "Naw just trying to get ya to be as good as me at sports I need a challenge and well Mia is…" he says before we hear a girl breathing heavily. "Fami why phew are phew you phew running?" the girl asked as me and Matt smile. She was wearing a orange short sleeve shirt with glasses and long orange hair in a ponytail and wore white shorts and brown boats. "Naw I was just trying to make Fami faster." He told her as she huffed now no longer out of breath. "Perhaps instead of faster you should try to make yourself smarter especially after our last test." She said smirking as he huffed. "Why are you so mean to me and no one else?" He asked as she shrugged. " I'm saying that so you can improve that's a good thing." She says as I smiled. This girl is my other best friend Mia and she is a good one. She's very smart but doesn't look down on us just wishing for us to improve. She does have a habit of criticizing others namely me and Matt but that's just cause where great friends and besides she doesn't do it meanly. As my father told me, she and her dad share this trait but it doesn't make them bad people just different. "Anyway so you two ready for our math test today?" Mia asked as we walked into school however she was stopped when she saw our panicked faces. "OH GREAT.." Matt said in english a trait he picked up from his dad while I agreed. "I really am the world's unluckiest pretty girl." I say sadly. "Your Haruzkazi's daughter alright." says a voice as I looked to my left to see our vice principal. She was taller than us but had a model like body and weight. She wore a nice black suit and skirt. She also had a long golden hair which was done up to look nice. "Hello Vice Principal Tamaki. What's up with my mother?" I asked her as she frowned. "You act just like her always complaining about being the unluckiest girl and what not. Anyway you three should be getting to your class it's 10 minutes to the bell." She says walking off as we sighed. "Okay common you two i'll try to give you my notes to study." Mia said as we both smiled. "Thank you!!" I yelled. "THANK YOU!!" He yelled in english. As we got to class I saw a few of my classmates where their sitting down and talking and one came up to me. It was boy taller than me and on height with Matt. he had short nicely kept blue hair wearing a nice green shirt with a similar colored jacket over it and wearing jeans. He smiled at me and Mia with his nice amber eyes. "Hello beauties how are you." He said flirtingly. While Mia blushed at him as I was in crushy mood. See i'm very much a hopeless romantic and as such any guy flirting with me is a good thing. Namely when it is Luke. Luke is a nice guy from the other 3rd grade class but he did have a habit of coming into my class which I didn't mind but Matt did. Speaking of which. "Okay enough enough pretty boy." Matt said stepping in front of us breaking me from my crush mode. "Oh common Matt we could share these two, I can date Fami and you can date Mia." He said as I blushed at the thought while he huffed. "You really need to stop flirting with everyone dear brother." said a voice as we saw someone enter the classroom. It was a girl one year younger than us with greenish blueish hair looking like vines wearing a cute green dress and with a red charm around her neck. "Co..Cosmo when did you get here?" He said almost nervous as the girl gave him a frown which still looked very cute. "Luke I told you not to flirt with girls unless you mean it.You'll give them the wrong impression. Now common." She said pulling him by ear. "Hey let go..leave my ear alone!" he yelled as we signed. That girl was Cosmo, she was Luke's sister and was very sweet but hated her brother flirting with everyone. She often had to come to this class to stop him. As I sighed me and my two friends sat down. As we did our teacher came in. "Hello students" She said happily. This is our teacher, Ms Jessie. She is one of the sweetest teachers at our school and loves every kid like her own child. As she began to talk to us we started class.

(Lunchtime)

Thank God it was lunch time however I was sad. Namely I was sad because I absolutely bombed the math test then again it isn't my fault. I suck at multiplication and division. Thankfully a hand went on my back. "Hey Fami don't worry you can watch me play sports to make ya feel better." Matt said kindly. "Thanks Matt." I told him smiling. As me and MIa both sat on the bleachers we watched the game. I was now fully in crush mood as a bunch of my top tier crushes all were playing. Luke was playing which was surprising as he seemed like the type to hate sports but he did well probably because of his dad who apparently played when he was my age. Not only was Luke their but their was also the two male SOS members. See they are both a very smart and very charming boy, one Sebastian is a genius in terms of his intelligence and second only to Mia and also Omar is a skilled and talented boy in our schools plays. Both while not as effective as Sarah at sports, they still did well and finally there was Matt. Matt was very good at sports as well due to his two parents being great or good athletes. However their were also some girls who played well namely Sora who while short was very good and fast and also… "WAHOO!!!" Yelled the girl in question, Izzy as she kicked the ball but it bounced off the pole and nearly hit us landing on the top of our schools benches. That girl is Izzy, aka the craziest girl in school. She had long black hair, red eyes, and wore an odd black shorts and red t shirt. The thing with her is she is hands down the most energetic girl i've ever meet and that makes her unpredictable. As such she was never allowed on the soccer team even if she had a strong kick but if only she actually could score a goal with it. "I'll get it!!" I yelled rushing off as I saw Matt coming up. "Oh thanks Fami!" He said. As I went up to the ball I saw it landed near the schools small garden and at the garden was a young boy. He looked about my age with short brown hair wearing a yellow jacket and having on grey pants. He saw me and smiled. "Looking for this?" He asked showing me a ball. "Thank Miles, how are the flowers?" I asked as he smiled. "Good although I wish my sister would never play sports near them...I don't understand where she came from she doesn't act like any of my family." He says as I pat him on the back. "Don't worry Iz is a good girl." I tell him as I walked back as Cosmo walks up to tend to the flowers. I can't help but coe at how cute both of them were together. As I walked down I saw Mia and Matt talking about something but once he saw me he raised his hand and I threw the ball. Matt stomach checked it and ran off as I sat with Mia who seem to be smiling more. Unbenounced to me this happened a few minutes earlier.

(Matt Pov)

I ran up to Mia and Fami as she ran off to grab the ball. As she did I watched her as her hair flowed in the wind so beautifully. Unfortunately for me a certain girl saw that and chuckled. I looked over and saw Mia. "Enjoying the view?" she asked as I blushed. "Um nope just waiting for the ball." I said now sweating. "Uh huh sure keep telling yourself that. So when are you two gonna go out?" She asked as I fell over. "Um never she and I are just friends." I tell her as she sighed. "Look we both know Fami would love to date any guy who talks to her and you two are best friends for so long so that's good enough reason to tell her." She told me as I sighed. "Yeah that's true but she never shown any interest in me. She isn't ever subtle with boys she liked so she probably doesn't like me." I told her sadly. I would want nothing more to date Fami as she is my one and only crush. She's one of the sweetest girls ever as well as funny, silly and kind to me. "Fine then how about if you two go off together alone today." She offered. "How will you manage that?" I asked her as she smiled. "I have my ways." she said as I saw Fami running with the ball and as she gave it to me I ran off to the court to finish the game. Wonder what Mia is gonna do?

(Fami Pov)

As I sat back down, Mia smiled at me. "What are you doing after school today Fami?" Mia asked me as I thought. "Not a lot I have to be home by 6 for dinner were having steak…" I said as I began to drool at the thought of a tasty delicious steak. "Oh kay anyway so Fami why don't you help out Matt with practice i'm sure he'll be happy." she asked me as I thought about it and smiled. "Sure are you gonna come?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded. "Okay...wow look Izzy's going for the goal!!!" I yelled as Mia smiled. "Perfect." She said as I wondered what she meant but continued watching the game.


	2. Chapter 2: pretty witchy fami chi!

Alright after the first chapter it's time to continue!! I hope you enjoy. Ps yes Matt and Fami are a ship in this story because I suck at not putting couples into my fanfics

Chapter 2: Pretty Witchy Fami Chi

"Common Fami!!" yelled Matt as he once again got the ball from me and scored a goal. "COMMON step it up!!" He yelled as he once again scored. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW" he yells as I was barely keeping up with him at this point. "Please stop…" I say as I fall down. Gosh why did Mia bail on me. ("Oh sorry Fami I have something that came up sorry!" she said as I remembered.) "Hey Fami are you okay.." Matt asked me. "Yeah just dying." I jokingly told him as we sat on a bench. "We'll try not to. I don't think mom would be happy if you died especially since she sees you as her daughter." He tells me as I giggled. She did do that alot manly because she and my mother are so close. "I'll try." I told him giggling as we just sat there. He was just sitting not doing much and I felt it was awkward. Every since this year started he was acting weirder to me. He always was fun and energetic but he seemed to lose that spark whenever it was just us relaxing. He seemed to need to do something just to make him feel better. Was it something with me? I thought before I heard a girl crying. Me and Mat stood up as we saw a girl on the slides crying with her knee red. It didn't look bloody just kinda there honestly but it didn't stop the girl. We were about to comfort her when suddenly a women appeared. She wore a white dress shirt and skirt and had long blonde hair almost reaching down to her legs. She smiled at the girl. "Hey hey it's okay. Watch bye bye pain fly away!!" The women said with her hand which makes the girl giggle. "Here take this." She said snapping her fingers as she made a lollipop appear and gave it to her. "Thank you!" She said as she began to enjoy the treat as the women walked away. "Wow she looks better now. That lady is super cool." He says as I listened but my mind was consumed in thought. Was she a street performer? Did she know how do magic if so that's awesome. I never meet anyone who could do such cool magic. I wanted to know how to do that to so I ran off. "FAmi!! Where are u going?" Matt yelled. "I wanna learn magic!! See you tomorrow!!" I told him as I rushed to catch up to the women. As I did I saw she went down an unfamiliar area of our town. I'd never been in this area as it was kinda spooky but my fear didn't stop me as I wanted to learn magic. I saw the women stop at a store and enter it but from the windows it was clear it was not in use. As I opened the door slightly. I saw her snap her fingers as she had her outfit change. Now she had on a pure blue dress with a blue looking hat similar to a witches with white gloves and heels. Wait a witch hat….is she a.. (BAM)!!!!!! In my watching her I didn't notice the door close behind me. The women looks at me fearful. "Uhhh hi." She says as I rushed over to her. "Are you a witch?" I asked as she looked horrified as the color drained from her body as she crouched down. "NONONONO why did I come here...now I'm just like Mama Rika use to be…" She says as I was confused as she looked normal. She eventually got up and look around herself. "Oh right, we cured the witch queen curse. I'm silly.." she said as she giggled. "Huh?" I asked confused as she smiled. "Yep I am a witch. I am Hana, queen of the witch world." She said as I smiled. "Queen huh that's really cool!!! you're so cool, please let me be your apprentice!!" I asked her as she seemed surprised before smiling. "Really you wanna be one!!" She asked happily as I nodded as she held my hand. "Finally I can help my world." she said as I was confused but she smiled. "Sure thing you can be my apprentice...um.." She said as I realized. "Oh apologies I am Fami. Fami Harukaze." I told her as her face lite up. "Awesome!! I am Hana..um well witches don't have last names so...Hana." She said as I sweat dropped. This woman was very odd. She definitely didn't come off as a queen more like a exergetic princess but that was still cool, "Well here you are." Hana said as snapped her fingers on my arm and I saw a bracelet on my arm and a ring on my finger. The ring was small with a red orb about the size of a piece of jewelry on it. The bracelet was normal size and had a small circular top with multi colored buttons and a symbol in the center of a gust of wind. "Wow what are these?" I asked as she smiled. "It's your wind tap. Use it to transform." She told me. "How do I transform?" I asked as she smiled. "Double tap your hands to transform and say this when you do." she said as I did so after her whisper. As I did a small twister of red surrounded me as I transformed and once done I smiled. "Pretty Witchy Fami Chi!" I said happily. I smiled as I watched how I looked now. I had red boats which were soft and I had a white skirt with pink red highlights with a red top which felt soft as well and over the red top I had a scarlet colored vest and a red hat with a white line on it. Also my hair was now out of my hat and thus flowed in the air. "Awesome you look so cute!!" Hana said as I smiled. "Thank you...wait what time is it?" I asked her as she looked on a phone. "Oh it's 5:30." She said as I freaked out. "Oh no I forgot about dinner!! I'M GONNA MISS STEAK!! Ms. Hana can I come back later!!" I told her as she smiled. "Yes I understand steak is very important...come back later tonight that should be good." Hana said as I nodded and transformed back. "Wait let me change your bracelet." She said as she snapped her fingers and the wristband turns into a thin bracelet. "SImply clap it to urn it back to normal that way you can avoid suspicion." She told me as I nodded. "Okay bye Miss. Hana!!" I told her as I left the shop with a huge grin on my face. I'm witch apprentice now so everything will be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3: its not scary

Not much more to add from last time besides the parenthood of our main three is finally revealed and it should be surprising at least for anyone who's know I ship and don't that is.

Chapter 3:It's not scary if we're all apprentices

(Fami Pov)

"Ahh steaky.." I said after devouring my share of steak as my mom did the same. "So Fami how was your day?" My mom asked as she began to do the dishes as I helped. "Oh well I became a wi…" I was about to say witch before I caught myself. "A winner cause I scored a goal against Matt." I said lying but my mom smiled. "Wow really probably had a Leon type day." She said. "Leon...oh right uncle Leon." I said happily. See all of our parents friends where once in a group called the FLAT 4 and thus each of us related to one calls the others our uncles. Uncle Leon was a nice guy who always wanted to have fun but he wasn't nearly as good at sports as Matt. Matt probably got those skills from Aunt Aiko. "Yeah." she said as I walked off to go do homework. After an hour of doing my homework I had been able to finish it and once I finished I went to bed that way when I went back later i'd be able to stay up. See I have a problem my aunt Popu had as she can't stay awake at night either. One time during new years I only stay up to 10;00 and Matt and Mia always made fun of me for it. So as I drifted off to sleep it was about an hour or 2 later when i heard knocking at my window. See I had inherited my moms old room as she and my dad bought the house when my grandparents decided to move to a nice countryside home. My mom's room was nicely made but the problem was there was a window next to the bed making it hard for me to not be woken up by birds who decide to poke at it or squirrels and the oncassional bug but tonight it was not any of them. Instead it was a tall women with long blonde hair in a blue dress. She smiled. "Queen Hana." I said still asleep a little as she came into my room. She then snapped her fingers and the room turned all black and white. "Hey whatcha do?" I asked her as she smiled. "I stopped time using magic silly. Now are you ready for your lesson?" She asked as I smiled. "Yep let's go...oh no wait what about my mom and dad?" I asked her as she smiled and revealed a small creature in a multi colored orb. The creature was female and look like a shrink human with long blonde hair and wearing a blue leotard and hat. She smiled as she excited the bubble. "This is my fairy, Tutu. she is a very special fairy and has the ability to become anyone who I show her. Okay Tu, work your magic." I tell her as she nods. "Of course." she says as she begins to grow and becomes me. Yes me down to my pajamas which are red and polka dot. "Thank you so much i'm sorry my parents may come in to check…" I say before stopping. "Why?" Hana asked as I blushed. "I sometimes..wet the bed..not often but still.." I tell them my face blushing more red that my mom's hair. "Oh well common. And don't worry Hana wet the bed till she was 8 to. Mama Rika got angry cause of that." Hana says as she and I get on the broom as I am in disbelief. A queen wet the bed till she was 8...what's the world coming to. As we got to the store I transformed and she smiled. "Okay now to bring out your wand clap your hand together and it will appear." She said as I nodded and a wand appeared. It was small with small orbs going down the hilt and at the top was a pointed part which had a star inside an orb. "Wow.." I said interested. "This is your whirlwind wand, try out a spell to make magic." She said as I though and remembered one my mom taught me to use when I was sad."Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!!" I said as Hana looked shock as I casted my spell. "STEAKY APPEAR!!" I said as suddenly a nice juicy steak was their. "Yes!!" I said before Hana saw it and devoured it. Seriously what is up with this witch..she acts so much like my mom. "Hahaha that was tasty!!" She said as I sighed. Tonight was gonna be fun.. I thought. Following that she taught to ride a broom which I sucked at till she taught me a tip to balance it which helped me with that. Then we ended lessons..although I was kinda bummed. "Hey what's wrong?" Hana asked me as I faced her. "Well...I was sad that my friends Matt and Mia can't know about this." I told her as her face lite up. "They can be apprentices two. All three of you girls can take the tests together." Hana said as I giggled that she thought Matt was a girl. "No Matt's a boy are their any….wizard apprentices I guess you'd call it." I asked as she seemed in thought. "I can ask!! Well goodbye Fami!!" She said vanishing into smoke as I decided to test out my new broom to fly home.

(Hana POV)

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm" I sat on the throne in thoughts as Majo Amera came up to me. She was younger than me but was Majo Rin's daughter and thus was very mature and quiet like her. As she came up I straighten myself up as that was how a queen was suppose to be seated. "Your Majesty, Count Oijy wishes to speak to you about the wizards." She said as I perked up. "OIJY!!!! Of course let him in!!" I tell her she nods and he appears. Oijy is slightly older and has slight grey hair but is still rather normal looking. He smiled at me. "Your Majesty I.." He began as I got mad. "You can call me Hana your my friend." I say as he smiled. "Thank you Hana anyway I wish to discuss with you a new program for the wizard world to fully join with the witch world." He explain to me as I was interested. "Oh tell me." I said. "Well the king wishes for male children like that of female children to have the ability to become apprentices and as such has decided to offer you the chance of a trial run." He explained. "Really I know the perfect child!!!" I said as he seemed surprised. "Really who?" He asked as I smiled. "Come with me and Majo Rika tonight to see them." I told him as he smiled. "Thank you Hana, King Akatsuki should be happy to hear that." He said.

(Fami Pov)

As I was reading my book in class my mind wandered. Was asking for my friends to be apprentices to much? Yeah she is a queen but she may not be able to make a ton of apprentices. I just really don't wanna hide my secret from Matt and Mia and besides Matt likes magic spells especially his chant he does before a game which came from his mom like my pain freeing spell, and Mia knows one from her mom as well. However my attention was grabbed as I saw a bird knocking on the window it looks familiar but the pointed at the top of roof causing me to realize it was TuTu. "Um Miss Jessie..can I use the bathroom I asked as she called on my hand up. "Oh um sure Fami." She said to me as I ran off and meet her in the bathroom thankfully no one was their. "Fami the queen wishes for you to bring your friends after school today." She told me. "Does that mean they can be apprentices to?" I asked her happily. She smiled and nodded and flew off. After school I had met up with Matt and Mia and told them. "Hey guys I have a cool thing to show ya follow me!!" I said grabbing them and running off. Eventually we got to the magic shop and I saw their faces look confused. "What's this place?" Matt asked. "It looks abandoned it may be to dangerous Fami." Mia said. "No wait just wait she'll be here soon." I said as suddenly a bright flash came from the garden as I went their and saw Hana but two other figures were their. Both looked like older magic users and both looked at me curiously. "Hana is this the girl?" Majo Rika asked as She nodded. "Yep common Fami and Fami's friends you gotta meet someone!!" She yelled as my friends followed looking confused. "Hello girly, I am Majo Rika" She said kindly. "Hello I am Fami Harukaze." I tell them as both looked shocked and surprised. "Harukaze…" They both said. "Yeah why?" I asked as they blushed. "Oh nothing just that's a weird name." The man said. "Oh yeah what's your name old man." Matt said speaking up. "Hmm I'm not an old man I am Alexander T Oijy!!" He said as we sweat dropped. "Doesn't Oijy mean old man in japanese." I heard Matt as Mia as she nodded. "Okay boy then what is your name and your little friend to." Oijy asked as Matt smirked. "The names Matt Senno." He said. "I am Mia Fujiwara nice to meet you" Mia said as both of the people including Hana looked freaked. "What are our last names that weird?" I asked as Hana giggled. "Yeah um.. anyway Fami transform." Hana told me as I did so. "Pretty Witchy Fami Chi" I said as both Matt and Mia marveled at me. "This is our apprentice uniform guys." I told them. "Oijy give Matt the tap." Hana told him as he nodded. "Right away." He says as he gave Leon a similar device to mine only it was blue and instead of a girly ring he had a class ring of shorts with a blue gem in the center. "Hey what's this I don't wear jewelry." He said as I looked to him. "Stop Matt it's a transformation thing it will turn you into a wizard apprentice." I told him as he looked confused. "Just clap your hand twice and you will transform boy" Oijy said as Matt looked hesitant but did it as he transformed.He was now dressed in a blue version of my outfit only with the belt being on a pair of shorts. "Wow this is sweet...hmmm Handsome Wizard Matt Ki" He said as I was confused. "Hey it's mine version okay" He tell me as I giggled. "And here's one for you girly." Majo rika said as she gave a similar tap to Mia only it was orange and had an orange jewelry piece. She transformed like I did and wore an outfit similar to mine. "Pretty Witchy Mia Chi!!. Like that Fami?" she asked as I nodded. "THIS IS AWESOME" Matt said in english. "Yes definitely." Mia said. "Okay um guys why don't you go in the shop..we need to talk" Majo Rika said as we nodded and left although I wonder what they were gonna talk about.

(Hana Pov)

Majo Rika and Oijy frowned at me and Mama Rika gave me a raised eyebrow. "So.." I said before they stopped me. "Doremi's child, Hazuki's child and Aiko child...you had to pick them.." Majo Rika said. "I didn't know anyone besides Fami till today. " I said. "Hana it's not a good idea to let them be apprentices since their mothers will kill me if they get hurt or harmed."Oijy said as I sighed. "Oh come on no one's gonna attack them." I told them. "That's not the point, Fami is her and the king's daughter. That makes her the princess of the wizards, even if she doesn't know, and the king made it clear we only reveal the truth until she is 12 which she isn't. And Aiko and Hazuki's child are also half wizards so they of course will also be mad." Oijy said, "Hey it's better she is the princess then she has more magical control han a normal human and the others are part wizards cause their strong." I told them. "She can't control her magic. Akatsuki and Doremi told me that she has lapses in her magic making her magic unpredictable and Hazuki and Aiko's child are both similar." Majo Rika said. "What if we hide it?" I asked as they seemed nervous. "If Mama's find out then I will take the blame." I told them as they looked to each other then back to me. "Very well just be careful. I do not want your mother's hurting me like the old times." Oijy said vanishing. "Promise you'll be safe okay Hana." Majo Rika said nicely to me as I nodded. "Very well see you later, Hana" she said as she vanished. I smiled as I knew this would work out as I went to the shop only for the door to open with a whole lot of purple stuff to spill on me and as I looked inside I saw Fami and the others washed away and on the floor. I snapped my fingers and dried off the area as I looked at them. "MATT DID IT!!" Fami yelled. "Me you told me to try out magic after Mia!!!" Matt said. "No she wanted you to try what I did aka use magic to make a mirror appear but instead you made purple stuff." she said. "Hey I wanted to know what that purple stuff was from the sunny D commercials says. Besides all of us wanted to know." Matt said. "How did you even know magic." Hana asked. "I used a spell my mom taught me." He told me as I nodded. "Okay well how I teach you how to ride a broom." I told them as they nodded and had a determination to it. That's what being a witch and wizard is all about after all


	4. Chapter 4: welcome to the magic kingdom!

Hello!! Im back for another chapter and due to the small gap between uploads I wrote chapter longer than normal! So let's go!!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Magical Kingdom!!

"WAHOO!" Fami yelled happily as she was soaring through the skys with Mia and Matt. Mia and Fami were on our brooms while Matt was flying through the air levitating. "Having fun their?" asked Mia as Fami smiled. "Of course!! How are u Matt!!" Fami asked as he smiled. "I'm good cause I am way faster than both of you!!" he yelled as he went faster. "HEY MATT WAIT!!!" Fami yelled smiling as she flew past Mia to catch up to him. "Those two are really made for each other." Mia said as she flew faster to catch up. As the three continued to fly they made it to their destination of the small magic shops garden where the queen Hana sat. "Ms. Hana!!!!" Fami Yelled as she descended as Hana smiled. "Fami!! Matt!! Mia!!" She Yelled happily. "Sup Queen." Matt Said. "Sorry about Matt he is still rather impolite." Mia said as she gave a disapproving glance at the boy. "It's fine I don't care about all that correct speech and punctual stuff." Hana said as the two fell. "So Ms. Hana what are we gonna do today?" I asked her as she smiled. "Are we gonna practice invisibility, or how to do elemental spells?" Fami Asked. "Nope. We're going to see the wizard and witch kingdom, the Luniverse." Hana explained as the three kids were confused. "Luniverse?" Fami said with wonder. "It's the place I come from and where all or most witches and wizards live." Hana explains as Mia looks happy which is rather uncharacteristic of her. "Really I gotta see this!!" she said as her two friends sighed. Each of them had a trigger to get them happy, for Fami it was boys or old tv shows she watches with her family. For Matt it was anything to do with sports, and for Mia it was anything to do with learning or seeing new things. The girl got it from her parents but the two felt even her family together didn't have as much curiosity as her. "Haha Yep. Hana wants to do it in style though." Hana says smiling as she whistled. "Poe!!!!" Yelled a voice as the looked and saw from a small well come a flying white elephant around their size with a small rider blanket on her back. "Wow!!!" Fami said. "Look at the size of it!!" Matt said. "So the witch world has white elephants so fascinating." Mia Said as she wrote it down on a notepad she randomly had. "Nope Poe Chan is the only white elephant in the witch world." She said as the elephant smiled. "You must be Hana tans apprentices hi!!" She said kindly. "Well common we are burning daylight and since the moons here it's best to go now." Hana says as the group nods before looking confused. "How are we gonna fit on Poe Chan though? No offense but I think our combined weight would be to much." Mia says as Hana smiles. "No problem cheese." She said happy as she brought out her crystal. "Pururin Pyaar Hana Hana Pi". She says as we are confused. "Make Poe Chan grow large!!" She says as Poe does growing to the size of a door and as wide as dresser. "Isn't that to big won't we be spotted?" Matt asked worried. "No need to worry haha we're going in the portal now come on!!" Hana says as her three apprentices nodded and followed as they flew into the portal on the large elephant.

"WOW!!" Yelled all three of the children as they look around the surroundings. It was like a painting to them and thus they were taking in everything. "Alright let's get to our first stop!!" Hana said as she flew with them to a small village where their were a few women and men walking around. As they landed they saw a small shop called.. "The Sugar Broom?" They questioned as they went inside Hana following. As the three looked they saw it was a candy shop selling Manju in the shape of frog creatures, and multiple different flavor broom candies. As they looked around Hana brought them back to see the owners. Fami and the others are met by two witches. "Majo RIka!!!" Fami yelled to the witch she saw the night before. The witch looked up and smiled. "Oh hi kids. Hello Hana Chan." She says bowing to the queen. "Hello Majo Rika. hey Majo Ruka." Hana said happily she saw the other witch. "Oh hi Hana Chan..wait who are these kids?" She asked. "These are my new apprentices, Fami, Matt, and Mia." She said as each of the kids smiled. "Oh good to see some apprentices are still around. I thought they'd died out once the Green Frog curse ended." She said as Mia looked confused. "Yeah well I am showing them around the different places in the witch world and I started here." Hana said. "So is this a candy shop?" Fami asked. "Yes it is. Majo Rika why don't you show them." Majo Ruka said as Majo Rika smiled. "Okay. Lala common we gotta make some more!!!" She yelled as out of nowhere another fairy came along. "Okay Majo Rik…" she said as she saw Fami and the others. "Oh my humans. Sorry it's been a long time since i've scene any. I am Lala, Majo Rika's fairy." She said as the girls marveled at her. "Anyway you wanna see how we make our broom candy and our frog manju?" asked the fairy. "YAY!!" the three yelled as they learned how to make the candies and even made some themselves which they loved. "Wow Fami your really good at making them. Is your mother a cook?" Lala asked as Fami made her candies which looked and tasted better than Mia and Matt who burnt his and had made her normally. "Yep my mom works at a steak dinner. She taught me how to make it and also candies due to her working at a sweets shop as a kid." She told the fairy as she seemed shocked as Majo Rika whispered into the fairies ear as she ohh. "What's wrong?" She asked the fairy. "Oh well we remembered a witch we knew that's like you." Lala said. "Oh okay cool" Fami said as she went back to work as both Lala and Majo Rika smiled before having a slightly worried face. "Hey um Fami and you two.." Majo Rika started. "Yes?" they answered curious. "Um you shouldn't use your human names here. Since your apprentices you should come up with wizard and witch names." She told them as Fami and the others thought about it before they figured out what names they wanted. "From now on I'll be Majo Dori." Fami said happily. "I'll be Majo Ranne." Mia said happily. "I'll be the wizard Yamato." Matt said. "Dori? Ranne?" Asked Lala and Majo Rika confused. "Oh well Dori is the name of my great grandma. And Ranne is the name of her great grandma." Fami told them as they nodded. "And Yamamoto is the name of a mountain and I thought it sounds cool." Matt told them. "Oh okay." the witches say as Hana comes to them. "Hey guys we gotta get going to our next place." Hana said happily as they wished Majo Rika and Ruka and Lala goodbye.

"So she is Doremi's daughter." Lala says. "She's just like her." Majo rika says happily. "So she's an Ojamajo." joked Rukka as her partner sighed. "I hope not. Then again she is Akatsuki's daughter so maybe some of the royal grace he has will end up with her." Majo Rika says as the group laughs as they continued onward

"Here we are!!" Hana says happily as the apprentices see a large building with colorful illustrations and a tone of children running around. "Where are we?" Matt asked. "This is the witch world wizard world kindergarten!!" Hana says happily as the group looked confused at their mentor happiness until a group of kids ranging in ages and genders and even appearances came rushing up to Hana. "QUEEN HANA!! Are you here to play? Who are they? Are they new kids? Are they Humans?" Asked the kids at rapid fire as Hana smiled. "Yep i'm showing them around they are my apprentices." Hana says as they cheer. "I'm gonna play with them go inside and say hi to Oijy." Hana says as she runs off happily. "Are we sure she is the queen?" Asked Mia as the two sighed and nodded and walked into the building. "Oijy...oh right he's that old man." Matt said as they entered only for said wizard to hear. "I am not an old man!! I am Alexander T OIJY!!" He says as a bunch of kids imitated him as he comes over to them. "What are you doing at this place?" Mia asked. "I am a part time worker here when I am not helping out the king. What are YOU doing here." He asked the group. "Were here with Ms. Hana as she wanted to show us around. She asked us to find you while she plays with the kids." Fami tells the wizard as he sighed but smiles. "Oh okay that makes sense." He tells them as he smiles. "Here let me give you a tour of this place." Oijy tells them as they follow. "So Oijy why did Ms. Hana go off and play with the kids?" asked Fami as the wizard once again smiles. "She loves children and this place due to going here until she was 7. She made so many friends and when she was made queen she had given us a generous donation to repair this place as well as introduce a bunch of wizard children. Every once and awhile she visits to play with the kids to make them happy." Oijy explained as the group smiled. "She's so nice." Fami say. "Indeed she is, now this is my room along with my helpers and fellow teacher." He says as he opens the door as a few witch and wizard children come out of it only to be stopped by two older looking women. One with brown hair and one with black hair. "Oh Oijy your back good and hey who are they?" asked one. "Oh these three are Hana Chan's new wizard and witch apprentices." he said as they smiled. "Hi I am Majo Dori." Fami said. "I am Majo Ranne." Mia says. "And I am Yamatoo." Matt says as the girls smile. "That's fantastic. Oh and Oijy can you ask Majo Miller where the extra crayons are Mopaki and Maokai used them up again.." the witches said as Oijy sighed. "Really that's the 5th time this week. But sure i'll even show them off to Majo Miller. As they left he turned to the 3. "Majo Dori, Ranne and Yamato?" Oijy asked as they sighed. "Hehe yeah Majo Rika told us to use new names while in the witch world." Fami said as Oijy nodded. "I understand now allow me to bring you to Majo Miller although a little warning. She can be a little cold at first especially when she learns you are human." He warns them as they looked confused but nodded. "Kay" Matt says as did Fami. Mia was not so easy. "Wait why who is Majo Miller?" asked Mia. "She is the headmaster of the witch worlds kindergarten and one of the 12 councilwoman of the witch world. They help Hana and governing decisions for the witch world so they are very powerful and respected witches. " he explain as Mia became more interested. As they got to her office Oijy knocked on the door and she said come in indicating them to come into her office. Their there only two people in the office those being a woman with a doctor's outfit combined into her witch attire and a women in the normal witch attire with blue as it's so color as well as her hair and eyes which were icy light blue. The two witches looked to the group. "Oh Oijy what is it?" Majo Miller asked. "I need the extra crayons. Mopaki and Maokai used up theirs." He told her as she sighed and summon two more. "You really need to teach them better ways to color aside from scribbling." she says as he nods as she then stares at the group of three."Oijy who are they?" Majo Miller asked as the man looks to them. "Oh these are Hana Chan's new witch and wizard apprentices." he tells them as they looked interested. "My my it's been a long time since we had human apprentices. What are your names?' asked the doctor women. ""Hi I am Majo Dori." Fami said. "I am Majo Ranne." Mia says. "And I am Yamatoo." Matt says as the women look confused. "Your already using the term Majo?" the women asked curiously. "Oh um they told me that Majo Rika told them to use these as their witch and wizard identities." The wizard explained as they nodded in understanding. "Oh where are my manors, I am Doctor Majo Heart." Says the women as she smiles at them. "Nice to meet ya but Oijy we really should be getting back to Hana." Fami said as the wizard nods. "Go ahead girls I need to speak with Oijy." Majo Heart says as the group looks unsure but leave anyway. Once they do the two witches look to the wizard. "Are they?" She begins before he cuts her off. "Yes they are Doremi and Akatsuki, Aiko and Leon, and Hazuki and Fujio's children respectively." He says. "I figured I remember them taking the course of parenting when they were first born. My how time has progressed." Majo Heart says. "But I thought the king wished for his daughter to be a witch apprentice only when she is 12?' Asked Miller. "Yes but Hana wished differently." Oijy said. "Oh okay I hope she knows what she's doing. In fact I think we should have a meeting about that soon in fact why not now." Miller said as she and the other two went out of the room.

(Fami Pov)

"Wonder what's keeping Oijy?" asked Matt as we walked back to Hana. "IDK maybe it's something involving the kindergarten." I say as they nodded. "The witch world is so bizarre and fascinating." Mia says as she looks at her notebook and from what I saw almost 14 pages were filled up. "My god how much do you need to write about." Matt asked. "Matt were some of the most recent humans to visit here if any of the witches comments are accurate. It's best we gather information to share with others one day." Mia says. "Mia your weird.." Matt says sighing as we got outside and as we did we heard music. It was coming from the fields and it sounded like an accordian? "It's an accordion" IN said. "What's someone doing playing the accordion that's an odd instrument to play around kids." Mia says. "Let's check it out." Leon says as we follow the music only to see a crowd of kids with Hana in the center playing the accordion with Poe chan. "Wow it's Ms. Hana and wow she can play really good." I said as we walked to the crowd. "Oh guys over here!!" Hana yelled as we came over to her. "Did you enjoy my song?" Hana asked us as we nodded. "When did you learn to play the accordion?" Mia asked. "Oh a long time anyway let's get goi.." Hana says before we heard someone yell as we saw Majo Heart and Miller along with Oijy coming to us. "Oh Hi Doctor Heart!! Hi sensia!!!"HI Oijy!! Hana says as both sigh. "Your Majesty for the last time call us Majo Heart and Majo Miller. You are the queen now." Majo Heart says as she huffs but then she does the puff puff puff thing me and my mom do confusing me. How did she know that? "Anyway Hana we must talk about things in private." Majo Heart tells her. "But I promised to show them the rest of the magical kingdom." Hana says. "I can do it. It's the least I can do." Oijy says as Hana smiles. "Okay Oijy take care of them and Poe listen to Oijy while he's with them okay." Hana tells her elephant as she grows and nods. "Sure thing Hana Tan. Ojisan common." She says as Oijy gets on and takes the front as we get on. "Have fun Kids!!" Hana yells as we fly away. As we did so we flew for a while talking with Oijy about random stuff. However Poe chan than randomly dives as we smell something tasty. "Poe Chan what are you oh.." Oijy say as she lands near a chart selling. "TAKOYAKI!!!!" Yelled Matt as he flew off of poe chan and rushed over. "Sheesh wait up Matt!!" We yelled as we rushed to him. As we got to the chart we saw multiple takoyaki being stacked and put onto plates and left to cool off. The people working on it was two. One was a red looking octopus, and the other looked like a combination of a squid and octopus. "Oh hello of Poe Chan, Ojisan how are u." asked the octosquid hybrid. "Hello Otomako chan how are u and your dad doing?" Oijy asked happily. "Were good!!" Says both as they then laugh. "Oh my are these humans?" Asked the red octopus. "Yes sir we are Hana's witch appetencies." I say happily. "Hi I am Majo Dori." I said. "I am Majo Ranne." Mia says. "And I am Yamatoo." Matt says as both smile. "Wait Hana has apprentices and she didn't tell me!!" Otomaco says sadly. "Aww don't worry honey I bet you she was gonna tell you. Anyway do you kids want some Takiki?" He asked as we nod and quickly eat a first plate manly because of Matt. "My my you have quite the appetite son?" The red octopus says. "Yep pop says I have a gut like my mom and a taste for Takaki." Matt says as he smiled. After a few more plates we left wishing them well. As we flew off next Mia seemed interested by her notes as we continued. We eventually came to a mansion of sorts which looked rather cool. "Now for the fun as I show you my home. The wizard world!!" Oijy says as they flew faster into a door and as they came out the other end they saw the world change. As they flew they saw many streets with various shops and goods. As they flew down Poe shrunk and walked with them around the shopping district. As they walked they quickly heard singing and wondered their with Oijy following. We saw a women singing as she sold charms, she wore a blue outfit with a witches hat and having a messenger bag with long pink hair. "Hello Miss." I told her as she smiled at us. "Hello oh my are you witch apprentices and um...wizard apprentice?" she asked as we nodded as Ojy caught up and smiled at the women. "Oh Dela Hi." Oijy said as she smiled. "Hello Oijy." she said. "Wait are they Hana Chan's new apprentices?" she asked as he nodded but looked surprised. "Yes but how did you know?" he asked. "News travels fast in both worlds and as a saleswomen for both it's my job to keep up information." she said. "Wow so were famous?" I asked as Mia sighed. "Fami we haven't done anything yet." Mia said. "Fami...oh wow." Dela said as I was confused. "Oh i'm sorry right my name in the witch world is Majo Dori." I told her panicked. "Oh that's a fine name girl. Hahaha." she says smiling. "Well anyway since your Hana's witch apprentices why not buy some charms." She asked as she opened her booth as we knew there was a lot of charms. "Oh what's this?" Matt asked as he picked up a pocket watch. "Oh i see you have good taste this is the time freezer. It will freeze time for 10 minutes but it doesn't those who know you have one or see you use it." She explained as he looked interested. "I'll take it!!" He says happily as she smiles. "What about you two?" she asked as I looked at the charms. "Oh this!!" Mia yelled as she showed off a book. "Ah yes the history of witches and wizards. It's quite an interesting read." She tells mia as she smiled. "I'll take it!!" she says happily. "What about you Fami?" She asked me as I saw a necklace which looked really pretty. "What's this?" I asked her. "Oh that's a fine choice. It is a necklace which allows you increase your magic power for 1 time. It's very powerful when used and will make your magic equal a full fledged witch." Dela tells me as I am interested and decided to get it. "Thank you for the stuff Dela." We told her as we walked off. "No problem good luck with your apprenticeship. I'll just add this to Hana's bill." She tells us as she walked away.

(Normal Pov)

"Don't tell anyone she is Fami.." Oijy tells the women. "Awe but it's such a good scope. The wizard princess becomes an apprentice!! It's such a good story but if you pay me I'll never tell" she says as the man sighs. "Very well.." he says as he gives her a large sum of money and runs off to catch up with the kids. "Haha sucker I am under oath not to tell but then again he didn't need to know that." Dela says as she continues to sell her charms.

(FAMI POV)

"Wow that necklace looks so cute on you Fami.' Matt says as Mia nods. "Aww thanks...so where are we going now?" I asked as Mia looked up from her book. Well from what this book says there is a king of wizards maybe we can see him." Mia says. "Oh wow that sounds cool. I wonder what the king is like?" I asked as Oijy ran up to us. "DON'T walk away like that." He told us as we frowned. "Sorry Oijy san..hey do you think we can see the king?" we asked as he seemed to explode. "WHAT NO NEVER!!!" he yelled. "Awe why not?" I asked him as he sighed. "The king is busy and doesn't come until night anyway." he tells us as we sigh. "EVERYONE!!!" yelled a voice as I saw Ms. Hana flying to us on her broom. She comes down and smiles. "I'm glad I caught up to you we need to go the kings castle now." She tells us as we all smiled and Ojjy looks nervous. "Let's go then!!" We yelled as we flew off to the castle. As we got to the castle we saw a short looking man with a black mustache wearing a red robe waiting. "Gooday you majesty." he says bowing to Hana. "Hello Count Oiijie, I brought them like you wanted." She tells him as he nods and inspects us and smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Fami, Mia and Matt." He says confusing us. "Huh how do you know our names?" I asked as he sweat dropped. "Oh well because I am the test examiner for the wizard apprentices so I need to know Matt and Hana told me about you all." He says as we nod. "Oh okay makes sense." I tell him. "So we have to take test?" Matt asked as I realized what he said and was equally nervous because I always fail at test. "Yes but they are different from your normal human test. These will help us test to see if you are ready to be given wizard and witch hood respectively." he tells us. "Don't worry Hana and Oijy will teach you everything you need to know to pass." He tells us as we sighed. "Okay awesome but who are our teachers gonna be?" I asked as he snap his fingers and his hair clicked as two figures appeared. It was a women with long green hair who was rather plump and one who was skinny with short green hair. "These are Majo Teki and Majo Tekipaki respectively." he tell us as I smiled at them. "Hello you must be Hana Chan's apprentices." one says rather fast. "We must warn you we won't go easy cause you're her witches." She say slowly as we sighed. "Don't worry we'll pass the test." Mia said confidently as I nodded. "Yeah no one can stop us!!" I said as we cheered as the teachers seemed interested and Hana and Oijy smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Test #1!! Matt scared??!!

Before we begin yes I am crazy enough to submit 12 chapters in one night. Then again I wished to submit it all together so enjoy!!

"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!! Make a coffee cake appear!!!" I said as I twirled my wand and it came out as the exact thing as Poe chan ate it. "Tasty Fami Tan!!" She tells me as I smiled. " Paipai Ponpoi Papuwapa Pu!! Common out delicious apple pie!!" Mia said as she made an apple pie appear. "Yay!!" Hana said as she devoured the piece and smiled. "IT'S GREAT!!" She said happily. "Yay!! We're doing great!!" Mia said happily. "Hey let's check on Matt." I said as Mia nodded. Outside was Matt and Oijy. Matt was standing in his apprentice outfit while Oijy sat down. "Remember just get in the green and you're good." Oijy told him as he nodded as we came outside. "Goodluck Matt!!" I yelled as he smiled. "Okay okay.. Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun. Teleport!!" He said as he vanished and then appeared again at the yellow zone. "Oh no did he fail?" I asked as Hana giggled. "Nope his test is different from yours. He has to use basic wizard magic of levitation both of body and something else and also of teleportation. When teleporting they need to go into a green circle but there's a yellow or red spot and getting into those means you have stronger magic. So Matt actually did really good." Hana told us as I smiled. "Awesome great job Matt!!" I told him as he blushed. "Awe it was nothing." He said. "It was rather impressive as compared to your normal magic." She said. "We'll it's cause i'm with you guys." He said. "Yeah as a team our magic is stronger!! As a team there's nothing we can't do!!" I told them as we threw our wands in the air together like the three musketeers. "Actually about that.." Oijy said sadly. "What's wrong?" We asked him as he sighed. "Yamamoto must go to the wizard world for his test instead of the witch world. So you will be separated." He told us as I looked sad and Matt looked really sad. "Hey Matt don't worry we'll celebrate after we complete our test." I told him as he smiled. "Yeah..um I gotta go home. Mum is making us her takoyaki tonight." He told us as we wished him off. Although he seemed sad now.. I hope everything's okay with him. "Don't forget the test is 9:00 tonight be here then!!" Oijy yelled as he smiled. "Okay Old Man!!" he yelled as Oijy got upset. "I am not an old man!! I am ALEXANDER T OIJY!!!" He yelled as we laughed.

(Matt POV)

"I'm Home!!!" I yelled as I walked into my home as I did so our pet dog, Bella came running. "Hey girl how are u?" I asked her as she barked and I smiled. "Is that you Matt?" asked a voice as I looked up to see my mom. She was wearing an apron with white flower all over wearing her normal overalls and jeans with her blue hair nice and short. "Yeah mum how about u?" I asked her as she smiled. "I'm good how was your day?" she asked me as I told her about it aside from my apprentice training. "Ah that's really nice." she said I put Bella down and worked with her on making the takaki. Soon however I heard the door open. "Hey I'm home!! Hey bella!!" my dad said as I left to go say hi. My dad was said by a lot of people to be a taller more muscular version of me and i'd say that's true. He was a tall man with long blonde hair in a warrior wolf tail like in those action movies. He wore a green hoodie and grey sweats probably from his work. See he works with the high school as a couch and does so well and my mom usually works with him whenever she isn't helping out at the nursing home. She isn't a nurse but she just is a volunteer helping out to do what she can like her mom apparently did. As I got to the living room he smiled at me. "Hey son HOW ARE YA?" He asked in english. "GOOD!!" i said as we laughed. See my dad knew a little english and thus taught me soom. It was like a secret language to us and it made me happy to know that. "Oh great not again." My mom said as she came out of the kitchen. "How many times have I told ya to stop using that stupid english. Besides you don't do it well, Momko does." my mom says. See my mom was very against it because it was rude to my aunt Momko who knew how to speak perfect english. "Hey common Ai chan don't be like that." he says kissing her on the forehead. "Gross Leon how many times have I told ya to not kiss me when you're still sweaty and yucky from gym." She says. "Oh common Aiko I took a shower in the school showers. " He tells her. "Not good enough now go and freshen up and then we can eat." she said as she left while saying something about how he's stupid and clueless and how she sure know how to choose 'em. My dad sighed. "You win Ai Chan…" He says as he goes off to the bathroom as I giggled at my dad and mom. They were like one of those sitcom things aunt Doremi and Fami like only actually funny not ironically funny. After that not much happened so I went to bed around 8:30 my normal bed time. As I did so I relaxed in bed knowing i'd have to take my test tonight but i tired not to think about it. Around 5 minutes to 9 I transformed. "Handsome Wizard Yamamoto Ki" I said as now that I was Yamamoto in to the wizard world I had to say that when I transformed. As I did I casted a quick spell to make a duplicate of me which was seeming perfect except it was sleeping then again I was told I was a fast sleeper anyway so my mom wouldn't be any wiser. As I did I tiptoed into the living room opened a window and flew out closing it behind me. As I flew I quickly saw Fami and Mia flying near the shop. I came to them as they smiled as we were under the moons light which made me smile as I saw Fami's beauty but I quickly got rid of such thoughts as we descended and entered the shop. Oijy and Hana were their the later drinking tea while the other was eating cake. As we came in Hana stood up happily. "I'm so proud of you guys it's your first test Hana remembers hers it was fun." Hana says as we smiled at our mentor. "I trust your parents believe you still asleep correct?" Oijy asked as we nodded. "Excellent. Now.." he said before Poe came into the room with a purple and red fox looking creature chasing her. "Hanatan tell Oijysan's pet to knock it off." the white elephant said as Oijy snapped his fingers as the small fox was in his hands. "Fara I told you no chasing Poe chan." Oijy said as the fox looked down. "Sorry Oijy my instincts kicked in again.." He says in a deeper voice than I expected. "Who's he?" I asked confused. "Oh this is what you'll be receiving if you passed tonight. While the girls who pass tonight will receive fairies, you boy will get a fox familiar like Fara here. Although your's won't be able to talk yet till you become a wizard." He tells me as I grow excited. "Really that would be awesome!!!" I said happily. "Alright enough talking let's get moving!!" Hana said happily as we went with her as she opened the door and we were in the magical kingdom. As we got in their Fami, Mia and Hana summoned up their brooms. "Okay we'll be off. Go Yamatoo Fight!!" Hana says as well as Fami as Mia smiles. "Try not to fail the first test." She tells us as they fly off. "Good luck Matt!!" Fami Yelled as I blushed. As they left I begin to levitate to take off but Oijy stops me. "No dear boy for this test you'll want to save your magic power. Allow me." he says as he brings out Fara. "FARA SINKA!!!" He says as he transformed into a taller and larger version of himself. "Okay get on dear boy." He tells me as I do get on. "Wow i'm gonna love mine if I can do this." I said happily as he nodded as we booked it. Turns out this form of transportation is really quick.

Meanwhile with Hana and Fami

"Okay we should be their in a few minutes." Hana tells us as I grow a little nervous. "Hey Mia are you nervous?" I asked her as she smiled. "Nope and you shouldn't be either from what this book told me their has only been one witch in recent memory who failed and even then she retook it and passed." She said. "Oh did it say who it was?" I asked her. "Unfortunately no and even then with other different people in the book it seems to fade out the names." Mia said. "That's weird maybe when we see her again Dela can tell us what's wrong." She tells me as I nodded. "Okay where here get ready!!!" hana says.

WIth Oijy and Matt

"And were here." Oijy says as we get off of his animal partner who turns back to normal and then we walk into the castle. It's decorated decently but shows some wear and lack of color. As we get to the test room I find it's a large ball room of shorts. On the floor are three circles the normal red yellow and green. As we get in Count Oijy notices. "Alright your here good." he tells me. "I believe Oijy has told you what to do with the levitation part. Levitate for 2 minutes and you pass." He tells me as I nod get into position and float. As I do I mostly think of levitating but something is missing. It's like it's empty. "Ok your done." He tells me as I come down. "That was no sweat." I said. "Now next part, levitate this." He tells me as he summons a large bear. "Huh a bear hey wait it looks.." I say as the bear is eyeing me looking hungry. "Hungry yes we wanted to test it users pressure." He tells me. "No levitating yourself now or you fail." He tells me as He and Oijy float to the second floor. As they do the bear rushes to me. "Okay i can do it.." I say as I see it coming closer and I attempted to levitate it but failed. "Damn.." I say as I run away from it. "Common Yamato!!" Oijy yells as I am thrown of as I almost sotp. However I quickly dodge it. "Damn it!!" i say as then I used my magic. "Pameruku Raruku Loliloli Poppun!!" I yelled. "Levitate!!!" I say as the bear is inclipsed in my magic and it floats. "Impressive you pass that part." The count tells me but I barely care as my heart beats as I try to calm myself down.

With Mia and Fami.

"Common out a delicious chocolate cake!!!!" Mia said as she casted her spell as a cake appeared. It looked really good. "Amazing you pass." Taki said as she rang a bell. "Okay Fami yours will her. You need to make something with only hints like Mia." She said as I nodded. Mia's was easy it was to make a food served with weddings but with the color of death and cake is made for weeding and black is the color of death in many cultures so a chocolate cake is the answer. "Okay you must make a food which is fitting of the summer, made with an oven and is bitter." she told me as I was confused. "Your timer begins now." She says as she put on a ten minute timer. "Okay okay think think.." I said as I thought. Fitting of summer or summer wait...bitter, fitting of summer and made with an oven!!! I know what this is. My mom makes it all the time in the summer although she doesn't like it very much as opposed to my dad. "Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!!! Make a coffee flavored ice cream cookie!!!" I yelled as one which looks like the one my mom makes appears. "Wow that was quick and tasty..you pass!!" she said as I cheered. However I wondered how Matt was doing?

With Matt and Oijy

(Matt POV)

"Okay Yamatoo you have a more advanced teleportation course." The count says as I was confused. "Yes your magic is to strong for the basic green circle now to pass you must go to the yellow or red one. If you land in green you fail." He tells me as I grow nervous. "WHAT!!" I say as glass mentally shatters. "Sorry they are the rules. Now are you ready." He says. "Um yeah.." I say. "Okay 3." He says as I am very nervous. Why am I...wait I know...I can't. I think. "1" he says as I reach into my pocket. "No…" He starts to say. "Freeze!!" I yelled as I opened the pocket watch activating it as time froze as I feel to my feet. "I can't not without her.." I say sadly as I feel a presence. Oijy looks at me confused. "Yam..Matt what is wrong?" He asked me. We sat on a bench near the doors. "It's I can't do it without her..without Fami." I told him as he seemed confused. "Why not?" He asked me as I sighed. "Because she's always their. Whenever I had a game she'd be cheering me on in the stands, whenever I had a test she'd always mouth good luck before we begin." I tell him. "I wasn't always so good at sports. I use to suck at sports like my mom says my dad use to." I tell him as he chuckles. "Go on sorry." He says. "But then at one of my try outs in 1st grade she was their. Fami and Mia came to root for me to do my best and that day a fire was lit inside me..I felt with her around I could do anything." I told him as he smiled. "But now she's not here..I'm alone.." I tell him. "As long as you have true friends, who stand by your side, nothing will bring you to your knees. Though your soul and heart may cry out, your bonds will keep you standing. Standing and alive." He said as I was confused. "It's a quote I heard from the human world and you seem to embody that trait..hmm let me get back to you." He tells me as he vanished. "Hey wait!!" I say before he's gone. As I do I check my watch to find I had two minutes left so I got back into position. As I did I practiced my spell twice but both times I landed in the green and I got frustrated as I saw I only had one magic spear left meaning I need to save it to take my test. As I was a minute away from my spell breaking I heard a pop noise as I saw up on the stand was. "Matt!!" Yelled a voice as I saw the girl connect to it. "Matt we passed our test!! You need to pass yours we believe in you!!" Fami yelled. "You can't lose now!!" Mia Said. "Fight hard!!" Hana yelled as I smiled as I saw Oijy in the back. "Your quote is right and I'm gonna prove it now." I say as the spell wears off. "Now!!" Yelled count Oijjie as I casted my spell. "Pameruku Raruku Loliloli Poppun!! Teleport!!" I yelled as I vanished and in a brief second I was on a space. Time slowed down for me as I looked down at the circle and my eye nearly exploded as I saw which color I was on. "My my red circle congratulations you pass." He tells me as jump up for joy, "Haha!!"'I yelled happily.

A few minutes later.

"Congratulations witch and wizard apprentices!!" Hana tells us as we smiled. "You two witch apprentices have pass so here you go.." Majo Taki almost said but Hana butted in. "I actually have two fairies for them already." She said as she presented both with a fairy who was in a bubble both looked like an intermediate of the baby fairy and the adult fairies. "Say hello to Dodo and Rere." She told them as the fairies came out of the bubble. "Hello I am Majo Dori but you can call me Fami." Fami told Dodo as the fairy smiles. "Nice to meet you." She said happily. "Hello I am Mia but also called Majo Rane." Mia said politely as Rere nodded. "A pleasure to meet you." She Said. "As for you my boy." Count Oiijie Said as he presents me with a small box and opened it revealing a blue colored fox with yellow highlights. "This is your familiar. You may give him a name if you'd like." The count said as I thought about it. "Hmmm how about Gabu!!" I say happily as the fox wakes up and smiles at me. "Gabu Gabu I like it!!" He says in a babyish voice. "You just entered your first part of wizard hood and witch hood and I hope to see you again Yamato. Now I must go tell the king however." He says. "As do I need to ask the king for something. Go ahead with the girls and Matt." Oijy tells me as he goes off leaving me curious. "Yes Hana should bring you home. It's almost 12 at your world and you have school tomorrow." Hana says as we nod and fly off.

(With Oijy and oijjie)

Oijy pov

"Your Majesty." The count says as I do the same. "Hello" The king says. "We'd like to report the progress of the human wizard apprentice program." The count says. "Oh okay go ahead how is it going?" He asked us. "The wizard Yamamoto is very good with magic so far sir. He is very skilled especially with the results of the test getting a higher mark than anticipated." The count says as our king smiles. "That's great I knew I could rely on Hana Chan. Next time he comes for a test please do bring him here." He tells us as I stand. "Your Majesty I wish to ask a request for the boy." I tell him as he looks confused. "Okay..do tell." He says. "I would like to request he be taking with examinations with Hana's two witch apprentices. I believe the boy works best with his two friends and vice versa." I tell him confidently as Akatsuki smiles. "Very well I trust you Oijy and I should know that witches and wizards work best when they are together." He tells me as I smiled. "Thank you your Majesty." I say bowing to him.

(Doremi POV)

"Well she's sleeping nicely again." I say as I close her door. For some reason she stopped snoring awhile ago but I suppose it's just a phase as now she is snoring like normal again. As I walk to our room I see a flash as Akatsuki entered from the portal in our room. "Akatsuki your home early?" I say confused as it was 1:00 in the morning and he normally comes home when I wake up at 5:00. "We'll not much was going on with the kingdom except my program." He says "Your program? Oh right the wizard apprentice thing?" I say as he nods as he sits on our bed. "So who is the lucky guy??" I asked him as he smiled. "Yamamoto I believe is his name. Unfortunately I was hoping it was gonna be Matt." he said frowning. "Now you know that Aiko would kill you if you made him an apprentice. Remember our promise." I told him as he sighed. "Yes yes I know. We cannot allow them to be apprentices till they are 6th graders." He says like it's the millionth time which it was. "Anyway it's good to hear Hana Chan has apprentices. I hope we can meet them soon." I say as he smiles. "We'll you'll have to eventually especially since you'll need to be their when they become witches and wizards as you are the queen of wizards." He tells me as I sighed. ""Yeah yeah I know. I still can't believe I am technically a queen it sounds so weird." I tell him as he smiles. "Hey you married me so you knew what you'd get." He tells me. "Yeah a wonderful husband and beautiful daughter and that's all I ever wanted." I tell him as he smiles as he kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight dear. I'm gonna say goodnight to Fami" he tells me as I smiled. I truly have a great family now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth's Uncovered!! Our Parents Past Reveal!!

Mia (POV)

"IM HOME!!" I yelled as I entered my house. As I did so I took off my shoes as was the custom and went to the living room. Their I saw my father who was reading a book. "Father" I said as he looked up. "Hello Mia" He told me happily. "How was your day?" He asked me as I smiled. "It was good and I am really enjoying the new book I got a while ago." I smiled as he smiled "That's great. Oh your mother is upstairs. Say hi to her." He told me as I nodded hugged him and went up stairs as I did so I went into my room and as I did so I saw Rere wasn't in her orb. I looked around my room but I couldn't find her till I saw in the halls there she was not hiding but watching my mom vacuum. "RERE." I angrily whispered as she heard and saw me. "Sheesh don't hide in the open like that.' I tell her as I didn't notice my mom saw me. "Oh Mia hello." she said as I panicked as Rere disappeared. "Hi mother how are you." I said kindly. "Oh I am good. How was your day?" My mother asked me. "Oh it was good I am almost done the new book I am reading." I told her happily as she smiled. "That's great." she said as I left her to the vacuuming and went in my room. "Rere." I said as she appeared in her ball. "Be careful if my mom sees you she'll panicked. She not very good with things that are magical. She's afraid of ghost so she may mistake you for one." I told her as she sighed. "Sorry it's just your mother is so pretty.." She said as I smiled. "Yeah she is I hope I can look like her one day." I say. "Welp enough of that time to read my book." I said as I got on my bed and began to read more of the history of the witch and wizard world. I'd already read the history of them fighting and even splitting up the human and witch world and wizard world going closed door. It was very fascinating and I really hoped the three worlds, or I guess two worlds considering the wizard and witch worlds are one whole world now, anyway I hope these two worlds can come together and it seemed Hana was the key to it. I only begun to read the part of the queen's life and right now the book was almost over and I was at the part of Hana birth. What was interesting was that apparently she was raised by human mothers who where witch apprentices who lost their magic and now need to raise her to get it back. However like all the book it was completely vuge on names..maybe it was to protect these girls but I wondered why? "Maybe I can ask Miss Hana tonight." I said as I got to the last chapter. "The wizard struggles.." I said confused. As I read the last 4 pages of the book it seemed to be set up to what happened next. Apparently the former king of the wizard world wished to get Hana!! For some reason she was special and as I read it said a former ally to the girls was chosen to steal Hana. "This cannot be real?" I said as I read until the end. As I finished the book I was almost speechless as my mind couldn't process it. Wizards tried to steal Hana, but why and who did it? Hana seems to be okay being with the wizards so maybe they learned their lessons but now my intrigue turned into a non stop questions fest. As I went to my desk I wrote all the different questions I had to ask her. As I came downstairs for dinner i was quite and my parents seemed to notice but assumed I was tired. After I bathed they suggested i'd go to bed early which I was fine with as I had to get some sleep before the party. What felt like 4 minutes soon turned into 4 hours as Rere woke me up and had me go off. Thankfully my room had a window so it was easy to sneak out on my broom. As I did I had Rere turn into me, something it seemed like most fairies had the ability to do. I left her as I got my amount of questions with me as I took off to the magic shop.

(Normal POV)

"Can I eat the steak now?" Fami asked as Oijy and Hana shook their heads. "No we gotta wait for Mia to come." Oijy said but Hana looked less convinced. She slowly put her fork on the taste steak before Oijy knock it away. "Hana Chan you must wait to." Oijy told him as she proceeded to puff at him. "IM HERE!!" yelled a voice as Mia walked in with notes in her hands. "FINALLY!!!" Both Hana and Fami said as they dug into their stakes like carnivores would. "Where have you been?" Matt asked as she sat down. "I overslept after going to bed early." she told him. "Why'd you go to bed early?" Asked Oijy as the girl frowned. "Um because I finished my book.." She said. "Oh that's great. Dela told me when you finished that she'd be able to give you the next volume." Oijy said he began to eat his steak slowly while Matt also dug in. Mia frowned again. "Yeah actually Miss Hana, Mr. Oijy I have a few questions to ask you." She said as Oijy nodded and picked up the queen from her plate as the queen wipe her face of the gress from the steak. "Oh um sure what's up?" Hana asked. "Well um is it true you were kidnapped by wizards when you where a baby?" She asked as the mood of the party vanished. All eyes fell on Hana and Oijy. "Oh yeah Hana kinda remembers that. Oijy knows more though." Hana said as Oijy nearly shrieked. "Hana chan remember we can't tell them." He said as the queen ohd before blushing. "Why can't ya?" Matt asked. "Oh um well it's um wizard law that we cannot disclose the truth to non wizards and witches. It's the reason why your book doesn't contain the names of the apprentices." he said lying but they didn't know. Truth was he had removed the names from the book. "Oh common." Fami said. "Um yeah what Oijy says is true and um we'll be back." Hana says as she and Oijy disappear. "HEY!!" the group yells but to no avail. "Their hiding something.." Matt said. "No really and here I thought they went out to get us cake." Mia said as both glared at each other. "Hey guys stop it!!" Fami yelled as both did so. "Why don't we use that spell Hana taught us?" Fami said. "Huh what spell?" Asked Mia. "Oh well Hana taught us a spell called Magical Stage which gives us the power to cast a high level spell. I say we use ours to learn about this stuff with Hana." Matt said. "Huh sounds good let's do it!!" Mia said as Fami told her her part of it as the three got in a circle. "Pirika Pirilala Nosicany Ni." said Fami as she put her wand in the air. "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni" said Mia as she does the same. Pameruku Raruku Poppini" Matt says doing what the others have done. "MAGICAL STAGE!!!" They yelled. "Show us the truth of Hana's past and the wizards!!" They yelled as a light consumed them as they were now gone. As that happened Hana and Oijy ran in. "Where the hell did they go?" Oijy yelled as Hana looked scared.

(Normal POV)

As Fami, Mia and Matt all fall down to the ground they quickly pick themselves up. Fami is the first to look around and is confused. "Where are we?" She asked as she and her friends look around to find instead of the old shop the three had made into their meeting place was now a plant shop with flowers all around and a huge greenhouse. "I don't know but maybe this is Hana's past?" Mia speculated. "Wow CUTE!!!" Yelled a voice as the three looked and saw an open window and peaked into it. Inside the room they saw 4 girls in normal clothing with a baby. One girl had red hair in two odangeros and wore a purple undershirt over a pink shirt with grey khakis and pink and white sneakers, Another girl had a Beige and white shirt with orange skirt with glasses and long brown hair with a bow in the back and orange one, The third had on blue and green overalls and jeans wearing brown shoes and having short blue hair, and the final was a girl with purple hair wearing a green and purple shirt with black shorts. The baby was young with blonde hair in a small ponytail and wearing a green outfit. "Who is she?" Asked Fami as the girl and boy seemed confused. " Let me see Hana Chan!! Say Ah." Says the girl with brown hair in a soft but loud voice. "HANA CHAN!!!" The three yelled as they dunked. "So this is her past..which means those 4 girls are her witch apprentices!!" Mia says as the three continued watching curious.Hana does so saying Ah."Cute!" says the brown haired girl. "Good for you Hana Chan" The purple haired girl says. "We need to brush her teeth everyday so she doesn't get cavities." Says the blue girl. "Awe they act just like mom's." Fami says as the others nod. "You guys have been paying your bills lately." says a voice as a woman walks down the stairway with a green thing following. "It's Dela!!" The three say. "We're doing just fine, as you can see!" Says the green thing. "Hey who's that green blob?" asked Matt. "Majo Rika!! Majo Rika!! Hana-chan is teething!!" Yelled the red odangero girl as the three where shocked. "MajoRika but she's a witch not a blob?" Says Fami confused. "Oh right I read about this. Apparently back in the day witches were cursed if they were found out. They would become those green frogs." Mia says. "Oh.." Fami says understanding. "Oh I see let me see!!!" Majo Rika yells. "Really so cute!!" Lala says as the three smiles at the scene. "But isn't it slow, Mota and Motamota's baby's teeth came in last month." Dela explains as the girls seem confused as Matt spoke up. "Who are they?" asked Matt. "Deki Chan and Dekipaki-Chan grew faster. That's why." The purple haired girl explained. "Wait Majo Deki and Majo Dekipaki!!" Yelled Matt. "I guess it makes sense for them to be babies at the same time as Hana." says Mia. "Their special that's why." The blue haired girl says as the brown haired nods. "Yep, yep. Everyone grows differently" She says as Dela frowns. "Really when I went over their place they had already started walking." She explained as everyone yelled. "WHAT!!" Everyone yelled. "Deki-chan can walk already?" the red haired girl says as Dela nods. "She needs to hold something though. She trying to see how far she can walk for the next health examination." Dela explained as the girls looked concerned. "No way!! What do we do? Hana Chan can't even stand yet!!" The blue haired girl explained. "The exam is tomorrow night! What do we do!" the purple haired girl says scared. "That's awful!!' they says sadly. "DIOTS!!! Close up shop early and train her quickly!!" Majo Rika yelled as Fami got scared. "She's scary when she's loud." Fami says. "Okay okay stop crying. Maybe your not ready yet." The red haired girl says as the three watch as they kinda fail at doing it till the purple haired girl perks up. "I have a good idea!!" She says getting a bottle. "Here Hana Chan. If you stand, you can drink this." She says until Hana flies in the air and drinks from it. "Oh right she can fly… " The purple haired girl says as the three apprentices fall over. "Well then!!.. She says as she moves Hana's feet to the ground. "Now's she standing. Right?" The red haired girl asked. "I don't think that counts." says both the brown haired girl and Mia as her friends look at her. "What great minds think alike?" Mia says as they sighed as the hear the door to the shop open. Walking in is a boy with purple hair with two sticks and having tan skin and purple eyes. He wears a black button up shirt with white shorts and brown shoes. Suddenly the area near the three heats up as Mia and Matt look to see Fami with love love hearts in her eyes as she seems to be crushing on the boy. "Excuse us. (Comes into shop) Hey, Doremi Chan." The boy says as the area around them is full of shock. Fami falls to the ground confused. "Dododo Doremi chan….so she's my and he is..GROSS!!" Fami yelled as her two friends look equally confused before Mia and Matt caught a glimpse at the blue and brown haired girls as they quickly realize that they were. "MOM!!" They yelled as they to fell over. After the three do a hold of themselves they watched now more confused. "Akatsuki-Kun!!! Welcome!! Are you here to see me!" She says as Fami looks surprised. "Yep she's my mom alright.." Fami says as she watches. The girl is interested to see her two parents as kids and how their romance works."I brought some friends with me. May they come in?" Akatsuki asked as Doremi smiles."Please do! Please do!" She says as Mia and Matt sigh. "She's just like Fami.." They say. "Hey!!" He says as the girls look curiously as the first boy flips in. he has blonde hair in a wolf tail with blue eyes wearing a sleeveless green shirt and white shorts with black shoes. "Hey BABY!!" He says as Matt smiles. "It's my dad and wow mom is right I do look like he did as a kid." Matt says as Mia and Fami nod. "Wait if your dad and his dad are their then that means!!" Mia says happily as two more kids come. One is a short boy with orange hair wearing a purple robe and white shorts. "Awe it is my dad and he's so cute as a child." Mia says happily. Another boy appears with turquoise hair with red shirt and white shorts and similar shoes. "Good afternoon!!" Torru, Leon, Fujio say. "Oh it's uncle Torru." They all exclaimed as they were all excited to see their parents first meet from how they acted. "Good afternoon." Opu,Aiko, Hazuki all say confused. "Your friends are so cool, too!!" Doremi yells happily. "Yeah they're the coolest uncles I could ask for." Fami says as the other two nod. "What are your names?" Doremi asked as Fujio smiles. "Hey Akatsuki kun let's do that." Fujio asked. "That?" The three apprentices asked confused. "Eh it's um pretty weak." he says nervously. "We can only do it with the four of us." Torru says."Oh no not that.." The three say as they know what it is. "But.." He says nervously. "LET'S TRY!" Leon says in english as they push him and get into position. "Fujio F!!" Fujio says making an F. "Leon L!!!" Leon says making an L. "Akatsuki A!!!" Akatsuki says. "Torru T!!" "TOGETHER WE ARE THE FLAT 4!!" They yell posing. "Oh lord it's to cringy even when their young!!" Mia says as she hides her eyes. "The battle rangers are so much better." Fami says. "I don't know I kinda like it." Matt says as the two girls look at him confused. "So coo!!" Doremi says with heart eyes. "Wow really Mom!!" Fami says cringing. Hana claps happily. "Even back then she was silly." Mia says. "W-what's with these guys?" Aiko asked. "Oh you'll learn once you marry mom." Matt says snickering. "The SOS trio is much better than them." Hazuki says. "Honestly mom they are not even close to good." Mia says. "Um, were extremely busy..doremi chan can you tell them to go home?" Opu says as the three seemed confused. Sure it wasn't the first good introduction but they could at least try to be nice. "B-but they took the trouble of coming here and…" Doremi says. "We need to train Hana-Chan right now." Hazuki says. "I mean they can help ya besides it's good to bound with your future husbands.' Mia says as the three nod. "Don't say that. Come on a date with us." Leon says creepily as all three fall over. "My god that's so forward dad.. What are you doing." Matt says cringing. "I refuse." Aiko says. "You're pretty cute." Torru says to opu as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!!!" she yells as the girls crying. "That's really creepy." Fami says. "Yeah. You don't want to become enemies with the 1 million members of Opu-Chan's fanclub." Aiko tells him. "But I thought Uncle Torru was the 1 millionth member?" Fami says as she remembers the man shows it off whenever they meet up. "Ai chan that's not correct. She only has 984,589 member. " Hazuki says as Mia looks porous. "I'm glad I got my personality from my mom and dad especially since my dad knows how to treat a lady." Mia says proudly."Don't say that. Let's go on a date." He tells Hazuki as Mia is agasphed. "What but my father never does that!! He's to shy.." Mia says as she can't understand them." HEY YOU BOYS ARE ANNOYING!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Aiko yells as the four run out and same with the three. As the three get away they calm down before talking. "So our mom and dads first meeting was...not great" Matt says. "You think!!" Mia yells. "My father seemed to know mom before as he said her name and she seemed to know him. I wonder how they met.." Fami asked. "Who knows anyway that's not the important part what I don't get is why we're here. We asked to learn Hana's past and who were the wizards who tried to kidnap her not how our parents first met." Mia says. "You know now that you mention that doesn't that mean our moms are apprentices?" Matt asked as the two girls realize it as well. "But they never told me about this.." Fami says confused. "Neither to me. Okay we need to get to the bottom of these mysteries." Mia says as they hear noises and see the FLAT 4 walking. "It's our dads." Fami says as they watched. "They're pretty nice girls." Fujio said. "Yeah except kicking ya out of the shop." Mia says. "I like the one with purple hair." Torru says. "Haha yeah definitely uncle Torru." Fami said. "I like the one that is kinda scary" Leon says. "Haha yeah definitely uncle Leon." Fami says." I like the one with glass." Fujio says. "Haha yeah definitely uncle Fujio." Fami says. "Then i'll go with Dorami-Chan." Akatsuki said. . "Haha yeah definitely my dad." Fami says as they smile at their fathers crushes on the girls. Until they heard what came next. "Then it's decided let's start chasing after them and kidnap Hana-chan when they are not looking." Fujio said as they were shocked and still. "Hey, hey were not here to fool around. You better do your jobs right. For the Wizard world." Akatsuki said. "For the Wizard World!!" The others said as they walked off. Meanwhile the three hiding in the bushes were still. Their faces were full of confusion, fear, and betrayal. "What what what what what…." Fami spoke first. "It can't be...they can't be the wizard who who stole Hana…" Mia said in disbelief. As Matt looked out he saw all their hair flick like Oijy did and they teleport away. Matt grows angrily as he sits down. "They lied to us...to mom and everyone..they used them…." Matt said angry as the Mia grows angrily as well. "Dad how could he...is it all an act.." Mia asked as Fami looked heart broken and didn't say anything as tears fell down her face as Matt hugged her.

(AIko POV)

"Ruff ruff ruff!!" Yelled a voice as I awoke to find Isabella at the foot of my bed. "What is it girl?" I asked her as she ruffed more. "You know you can talk since Matt's not here?" I told her as she nodded. "Sorry but it's Matt. Whoever is in his bed isn't him. I think it's a familiar like me." She says as I am confused as she leads me to the room as I look and see Leon their in his bed lying their. "Are you sure it isn't him?" I asked as she rushed into the room. "Hey you!! Where is Leon!!! I swear if you did anything to him I'll.." the dog threaten as I panicked and picked him up as Leon came into the room woken up as Matt to was awoken and now was cowering from Bella. "Mom." He says as I panicked. "Oh sorry Leon, Bella just came in here to wish you goodnight." I say as Leon frowns. "Your not my son." He says as he uses magic and in a puff Matt is replaced by a familiar with blue and yellow fur. At this point I panicked. "What what what wait." I say as my fear turns to anger. "Where is my son!!!" I Yelled as the familiar cowered. "At the magic shop with Hana and Oijy to celebrate passing his first test don't kill me!!!" The animals yells as I freak out. "The magic shop, Hana Oijy...what the hell!! Leon get ready where going but first I gotta call Doremi and Hazuki!!" I Yelled as he nodded as I got to the phone and dialled doremi's number. "Come on come come pick up.." I say.

(Doremi pov)

I awoke to hear the sound of the phone ringing as I picked myself up and waddled to the living room grabbing the phone and pressing answer. "Hello?" I say to tired to even respond normally. Seriously who calls this late. "Doremi!! Check on Fami!! She may not be who she is!! I need to go get to the magic shop meet me their bye!!!" yelled Aiko as I was confused until everything registered. "Family isn't family?" I asked as I heard the portal open as Akatsuki walks into the living room. "Doremi what are you doing up?" He asked as I told him what Aiko told me. "Hmmm let me check on it." He says as I follow him to her room. As he opened the door I smiled as I see my little girl fast asleep snoring peacefully. Akatsuki however frowned and in one snap of his finger causes Fami to turn into a familiar fairy. "DoDo!!!" I Yelled confused as my childhood fairy is in my house disguised as my child. "Huh oh uh ahh!!!" She yelled. "The magic shop..Aiko said she's at the magic shop lets go." I tell Akatsuki as he nods and teleports us away. .

(Hazuki pov)

I was awoken to a yell and a magic noise. I rushed out of my room to find Fujio in Mia room with Mia nowhere in sight and instead a fairy one I recognized. "Rere?" I asked incredibly confused. "Hazuki, Aiko told me she wasn't Mia and she isn't, she's at the magic shop." He tells me as I am confused. "What?" I asked before I grow scared as I see on her desk is a book. "Fujio..it's your book." I say as he looks confused. "My book.." He says pausing as he walks over and freaks. "My book but how this is only sold in the witch and wizard worlds." He says. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Let's teleport away." I tell him as he nods and does so.

(Hana POV)

"Common common." I say as I used my magic with Oijy to as suddenly the three people are back in our shop. However something is off, VERY off. Fami was crying, Mia looked confused and puzzled as she was mumbling something and Matt look very tick off and once coming to his senses of where he was he looked at us angrily. "Matt never do that again." Oijy told him before he glared at him. "No I won't because I won't use magic again because I don't wanna be a wizard if it means I kidnap babies and hurt my mothers by lying to them." He says as I and Oijy are nervous. "So you saw what happened." I asked him as he nods. "Yeah I saw my dad and his three friends meet my mother and her friends and how they plan to use their feelings to get to Hana." Matt said as Mia stood up. "Why are you friends with wizards, Hana?" She asked me as I was saddened. "You didn't see everything." I tell them as Mia and Matt looked confused. "FAMI!!!" Yelled a pair of voices I knew. "MATT!!!!" Yelled another pair of familiar voices. "MIA!!!!" Yelled another pair of voices I knew as I grew fearful as suddenly bursting into the store was 6 figures each having different hair one girl with red, one with blue, one with brown, one with purple, one with yellow and one with orange all looking worried concerned and stuff. As they entered the group backed away from their parents. "Fami.." Doremi and Akatsuki said as they saw her in her witch apprentice uniform, as well as the others doing it with their children. "Fami why are you a wit…" Akatsuki was about to say as he reached for her but she back away. "STAY AWAY!!!" she yelled as the others did the same. "You lied to us!!! You never told us your past mom and dad you..you….you used mom to get try to steal Hana." Fami said as Akatsuki gasped and Doremi did the same. "Fami we.." He starts before Matt comes in front of him. "I don't give a damn what you say. You wizards are evil monsters!!! I don't wanna be one!!" He said as he threw off his apprentice uniform and chucked it at him as the group frowns. "Matt you your Yamamoto." Akatsuki says in shock as Doremi looks equally shocked. "Yamamoto….wait but only the king should…" Matt said as realization hit. "Your the king." Mia says shocked as Akatsuki nods as Fami looks even sadder and Matt angrier. "WEll your majesty I give up on your stupid program." He tells him with venomed laced in his speech. "Mom he...he betrayed you, he's a wizard he kidnapped Hana!! WHY WHY WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM!!." Fami yelled as Mia and Matt did the same however their magic activated not their apprentice magic but their true magic power as they use magic knocking their fathers into a wall and freezing them in ice as all three fall to the ground. As they do Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki all catch them. The wizards break out of their spell and Doremi looks down sadly. "I knew this would happen. It's my fault for lying for so long." Doremi says as she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Doremi Chan it's not your fault..it's mine to. " Akatsuki says as the others comfort their wives. "Yeah let's tell them the truth when they wake up." Leon says as they nodded. "I think we should have someone check them. That magic was really strong." Fujio says as Hazuki nods. "Let's tell Me. Yuki." Hazuki says as they all nod. "AS for you two.." Aiko says as she looks to the wizard and queen in this situation as both sighed. "Haha hi mamas." Hana says. "Hana Chan why did you do that!!" Aiko yells. "Well Fami found me here and found out I was a witch and I wanted to make her an apprentice anyway since she was born. Then she told me how her friends can't share this secret and I wanted to help. I didn't know Matt or Mia was your children.." She says sadly. "Hana chan...while I am mad I usnerdastnd why you did it. Just next time tell us instead of keeping us in the dark" Doremi says as Hana looks and nods. "Okay time to get Ms. Yuki's help." Doremi says as she calls her.

(Normal Pov)

Fami, Matt and Mia all wake up to find themselves in the shop. As they sit up they see Ms. Yuki. "Ms. Yuki?" They asked confused. "Hello. I was called and was worried about you. Halflings using magic like that is still untested thank goodness you're alive." she says as all three are confused. "Huh?" They say as she smiles. "You may know me as Miss Yuki but I am actually also the former queen of the witch world before Hana took over. Your parents called me after your little explosion." She says as suddenly the room get crowded as all three sets of parents and Hana and Oijy enter. Fami looks down. "I don't understand...don't you guys get that they betrayed you and kidnapped Hana." Fami says as Doremi and Aiko and Hazuki sit next to their daughters. "I know.." All of them say as the kids look confused. "What but how could you love someone who did that to you?" Fami said as Akatsuki looked down as Doremi looked at her daughter with a sad face. "You don't understand." She said. "They did do that but that was a long time ago." Hazuki said. "They have changed and we forgave them." Aiko said. "Also he gave her back to me." Doremi said as the three were confused. "Huh?" Asked the three as the wizards in the room nodded and Akatsuki snapped his fingers causing everyone to vanish. Suddenly they were all now in a flower field with all kinds of flowers their. In the middle of all this was the FLAT 4 as kids with the girls as kid wearing an odd witch apprentice uniform that was mostly white and held a spinner on their hands. The girls where currently trapped in bubbles and the boys held Hana. "Paipai paterine!!" Hazuki says as she attacks with a really powerful spell but It fails to break the bubble. "No way." Hazuki says. "It's useless Hazuki chan. You can't break those bubbles at your level of magic" Fujio says as Both Fujio from the future frowns and looks down and Mia looks angrily. "Pirka Paterine!!" Doremi looks mad before yelling as she falls to the ground gracefully. The girls smiled while Fami also does at her mother's impressive magic. "Your pretty good, Doremi Chan." Akatsuki says happily as Fami is confused. Weren't they trying to seal away the girls? "According to my research, human emotion whether they be happy or mad are able to elicit incredible powers." Fujio says as Mia looks upset. "He sounds like a robot.." She says as Fujio hears it and is sadden."That's not correct...your wrong." Doremi says as the others looked confused. "The reason I was able to break through was because of my love for Hana Chan." She explains as Fami smiled a little. "True love conquers all." Fami says her moms modoo. "Please leave Hana Chan here and go back to the wizard world." Doremi says as Akatsuki looks hurt and the future versions look sadden. "That's what you wish for...we can't." Akatsuki said as Matt growled. "Why do you need her!!!" He yelled as the man pointed to his younger self as he continued. "Just like you have a mission to protect this baby we have a mission of saving the wizard world..I am the prince of the wizard world." He says as everyone reacts with shock even the flats at him telling them that. "The wizard world is facing its destruction in order to save it we need this babies power. " He says as Fami, Mia and Matt's faces all soften. "I didn't know.." They all say before Fami opens her mouth. Why...why can you think of any other way?" Asked Past Doremi and Fami sadly. "Their must be another way without kidnapping Hana Chan!!" They tell past and future Akatsuki only for both to look sadly. "But.." Past Akatsuki says. "Please Akatsuki Kun!! Don't let me feel this sadness anymore!!!" Doremi shouts with all her emotions as Future Akatsuki looks down sadly as Doremi put a hand on his shoulder as both continued to watch. Akatsuki looks shocked and saddened before smiling. "I lost to you..Doremi Chan." he says as he releases everyone as he walks over to Doremi and her friends as Fami watches intently. "Akatsuki Kun? Doremi asked as he gives Hana back to her as she takes the baby and smiled. "Thank You!!" She says happily as she smiled at him kindly as he looks surprised. "Why? I tricked you all this time...I betrayed you? Why are you still.." Akatsuki says as Doremi cuts him out. "I don't really understand all this complicated stuff but everything is fine now. Because I made up with you Akatsuki Kun." She says as she gives him a huge smile. At this the two begin to laugh cutely." Doremi chan" He says happily as they continued to laugh as the group returns to the magic shop. "See kids..we love your mother's. We didn't want to hurt them and in the end I couldn't do it. I love Doremi too much." Akatsuki says as Fami looks at him and she smiles. "I am sorry Dad I never knew but after what I saw I believe that you truly love her. Sorry for my freak out." Fami says as the others apologize. "It's fine." Akatsuki says as he looks at Matt and throws his tap. He takes it. "Thanks I'm sorry for how I talked to you." He told him. "No problem I understand it was stupid to hid it from you all of you." He says. "But from now on we will tell you everything.." Fujio says as the three children smiled. "I think we should head home however it's 2:00." Leon says as the children nod and wish Hana and Oijy a goodnight as they walk off with their parents. Happy everything is now understood but questions still remain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How did you marry?

As Fami gets home she and her family smile all through the walk. Fami asking them so many questions about their lives namely her mother's magic history and their fathers past. Eventually they end up at the girls bed as she smiles at her parents as she asked her final question. "So I saw how you made up but how'd your love continue after that?" Fami asked as her mother smiled. "Oh wow that's a story. You see I had gone on a field trip for my school and when I was going off to find Hana and Momo, I found the FLAT 4 talking to them." she said smiling at the memories. "Then after that your mother and I had attempted to hang out but the girls and some of your classmates got in our way." Akatsuki said. "Oh right I remember that..haha remember when Kotakie tried to get between us and then challenged you." Doremi giggled. "Yeah I remember because you yelled at me for using magic at that point." Akatsuki said sadly."Haha yeah I remember that and then I told you that it wasn't manly and then you yelled when your bus left that you'll be manlier next time." Doremi giggled as her daughter smiled. "Wow that's cool so Luke's father was your friend mom?" asked Fami as Dormei sighed. "Not really he kinda picked on me a lot." She said. "Yeah AIko and Leon always thought he had a crush on you." Akatsuki says as Doremi and Fami are shocked. "What!! No way." She says playfully hitting his arm. "Yeah that'd be weird dad." Fami says as the man laughed. "So um how did you guys hang out if you went to different schools?" Fami asked as Akatsuki smiled. "Well we didn't a lot during that year but Doremi and the others did save the wizard world again." Akatsuki says as she smiles. "Yeah I remember you even thought it was all me who did it." Doremi said as Akatsuki smiled. "We'll it was because she did help save us along with the others." He says as the three laugh again. "Then your father and the others helped Hana try to stop the witch queens thorns from hurting everyone while we made the tapestry." Doremi said happily as Akatsuki smiled. "It was the least we could do after you save us twice." He told her as the two kissed as their child smiled. "Aww your so cute!!" She said coeing at the cuteness. Doremi and Akatsuki chuckled. "She really is your child, Doremi chan." He says as she playfully smacks him. "Oh common your great to and she has your traits to." She says as the boy smiles. "Definitely." He says. "But I am curious when did you guys begin to date?" She asked as Doremi and Akatsuki where in thought. "We'll it started when she started 7th grade. At the time my father wished for the FLAT 4 to split up and make new friends all around the human world is japan area and so he made us draw schools from a hat and I got Misori Middle School." Akatsuki explained. "At first I was kinda sad going their as their were only a few kids I remembered but then I remit Akatsuki Kun and we'll we began to date now that everything was behind us." Doremi explained. "Then came the day I proposed to her. I had taken her all around the city on a huge date and we eventually went to that flower field place in the witch world where i proposed to her. "He explain. "Awe can we look at it?" she asked as her dad sighed. "I'm kinda tired but I have the next best thing." He says as he poofs a crystal ball in his hands as he sets it on the bed as images began to appear

(Doremi and Akatsuki in the flower field.)

"Wow Akatsuki Kun this is…" She said as her boyfriend smiled. "Yes the place where we fought over Hana." He says as he looks down sadly before smiling. "Why are we here?" She asked as he smiled. "Doremi Chan...this is a place in which I truly fell in love with you. This is where my feelings for you could not be contained and I was able to smile with you. So I feel it's appropriate to take my next step here." He says as he gets on his knees as he brings out a box. "Doremi Harukaze, I love you and over the past 10 years of us dating that never changed. I now wish to take that love one step forward. Please accept this ring and marry me and take our first steps as husband and wife." He told her as Doremi was shocked and almost fell over but she began to tear up. "OH Akatsuki Kun YES YES YES YES!!!" She yelled as she dove and hugged him as both fell over but laughed with happiness as the vision cut out and Fami smiled.

(End of flashback)

"That's amazing." She said. "Yes it is but it's time for you to go to bed my little angel." He tells her as Fami giggles. "Okay dad loves you. Love you mom." She says as sh gives both a peck on the cheek as they smiled. They walked out of her room and into their own. "I say that was a success." Akatsuki says as Doremi nods. "Yeah we should've told her sooner." She says as both laugh. However family as she closes her eyes and drifts off into her dreams about what her two friends are learning about their parents past.

(Matt Pov)

"How'd you get with Mom when your flirting was so bad?" I asked my dad as he freaked out. Once we got home from the shop I didn't have nearly as many questions as Fami and Mia except for that. I mean their first impression was done awfully so how'd he ever get with her was a question I couldn't even begin to ask. "Why did you ask me that!!" He yelled. "Hehe sorry just curious. I saw how you first meet mom and it was...cringy." I said as he nodded. "Yeah it was but hey I still got her as my wife." He said. "Matt cringy doesn't even define it he was FLAT out pathetic back then. Pun entirely intended." My mom said as she came into the room with takoyaki. She made me a deal that since it wasn't a school night she'd have some fun with us. "Oh common Ai chan I wasn't that bad." he says as she gave him a look that said otherwise. "As for how I fell for your dad it was around high school. The wizards of the flat 4 had to come to the human world alone and he came to mine. Their he impressed me by being the captain of the boys soccer team having improved a great deal." Aiko says as he sighs. "I wouldn't have gotten that good without you AI chan." He said as the girl smiled. "Anyway then he asked me on a date and at this point he was less annoying so I decided to take a shot." she said as I smiled. "So you fell in love at that point?" I asked as my mother giggled. "Haha no. the date was a failure. He got covered in mud when he tried to hail a cab, he knocked over his drink at a restaurant getting it all over and then he took me to the park and he ended up breaking the ice at the ice rink made due to the weather and fell in." She said as my dad sighed blushing as he took out a small vial and drank it. "Ahh that's good anyway my first date was yeah failed but she enjoyed it right LUV CHILD?" he asked my mother as she sighed. "Yeah unfortunately. After that date my friend from soccer and his friends from soccer went on a date and he asked to take me on a double date and I agreed and it went better." She told me. "She even kissed me." Leon said as my mom blushed. "Yeah but only cause you slipped and kissed me when I caught ya." she said. "That's what you think." He said grinning as she blushed. "Anyway after that we had started to go out and had a few more dates which was a lot better." She said. "Then came my greatest victory in college when I proposed to her." My said proudly. "Here we go.." My mom said as my dad made an orb appear as I looked into it and saw them.

(AIko and Leon on a soccer field.)

"HEYA!!!" my dad yelled as he hit the goal and the score went up. It was a 30 point game and the winner was my dad!!! He won by 2 points but he still won. "I did it!!! I finally beat AIKO!!!!" He yelled happily as my mom smiled at him. "Yeah definitely. But don't worry I'll beat ya at the game next time." She said as he smiled. "Aiko there's something I've wanted to do for awhile but I wanted to win first. Now we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend rivals but now equals. And it's all because of you helping me which helped me to realize. Now that means.." he says getting on his knee. "AIko Senoo would you please MARRY ME." He tells my mom as she looks surprised. "Leon Kun.." She says. "I understanding d I may not be the best boyfriend but I love you more than anyone else and I want you to be wife so please.."He says as my mom smiles. "Of course i'll marry ya you doof!!!" She yelled kissing him as the image faded.

(Normal)

"Wow that's amazing for you guys!!" I says happily. "Yeah definitely and now we have you and I noticed tonight you got a gal you like." My dad says as he winks. "Huh?" My mom says as I begin to blush. "You have a crush? Who?" My mom asked me as I blushed. "I don't love anyone!!" I said, "Yeah totally nothing going on with you and Fami." My dad said as my mom gasped. "No way you like her?" she asked me as I blushed. "Um...yeah." I said as I realized tonight was gonna be fun.

(Mia POV)

"So how many wizards are there now?" I asked my dad as we walked up the stairs to our little house. "Around 1,000 last time I checked. " He said as I was shocked. "Wow that's a huge increase." I say. "Yes definitely and then there was the time IN married your mom." He said as we walked into the house. "How did you propose?" I asked as he blushed. "It was quite funny actually he had confessed to me by making me laugh with jokes he made up with the SOS trio." She said. "Sos trio? Why they are not funny?" I say as he smiled. "I'm glad you take after me on that your mother loves their bad jokes." He jokes. "Really mom?" I asked as she huffed. "I'm not that bad." She said. "Oh really how about this then. Hey you know Doremi? We'll I hear she has a few friends. They are called Fasola and Di who has a sister named Do." My dad says as I feel a cold rush hit me as my mother burst out laughing. I smiled as I knew my mother and father loved each other and all my doubts created tonight were due to the misinformation which I was glad about. Also I didn't get my comedy from my mom thankfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunion of the school! Momo and Opu come back home!!

After the events of saturday night and sunday morning our week went by mostly uneventful. We had continued to train in magic even beginning to unlock our true magic potential thanks to our fathers but it was still easier to use our witch magic and in Matt's case his wizard apprentice magic. I was gearing up to leave school and have a relaxing weekend until Ms. Jessy beagan talking again."Okay class quite down quiet down. I know it's last period but we have a message from Miss. Tamaki." Ms. Jessy says as we all hush up. "Hello students I trust you have enjoyed your week and your time in the third grade. However around this time is when we hold a special gathering before the end of the year. In 1 week we will be having our 20th anniversary day. During this day the parents of our students who went to Missouri and their wives and even those who do not have children are invited to come and enjoy. For the last week of school no work is to be done and it is a time for parents and children to bound. This year is special for many reasons as you may well know your mothers or fathers all once went here in fact you are one of only a rare few in which most people from those years have children as well as another surprise." She said as we were all excited as we waited to hear the other part. "The other thing that will make this stand out is we will have our old teacher return as we, Miss Saki." She says as we were all hyped as we heard stories of how she was the coolest teacher around back in the day. "Now I trust you will tell your parents about this. The information is on my desk if you need it. Now have a wonderful day and remember to have a nice weekend." She says exiting as me, Matt and Mia all smiled. After we left school we headed over to my house as planned. See our parents had wanted to celebrate us passing our first test but due to when they learned about it they planned to hold it the week after aka today. As we told them about the thing their eyes lite up. "This is awesome!!" My mom yelled happily. "I know Miss. Saki of all people will be their!!!" Aiko said. "But what about Opu and Momko?" asked Hazuki as they seemed puzzled. "We can ask them to come. They shouldn't be busy as Torru wasn't talking about any tours he or Opu had and neither for Momko after her book had sold." My dad said. See Aunt Opu and Uncle Torru were a part of a duet group as Idols. My aunt was the voice and my uncle was the movement and both were surprisingly good actors when they wanted to be making them an unstoppable duo unfortunately leaving me and the others to not see them as often as we did with our other aunts and uncles respectively. As for Aunt Momko, she had moved back to America when my mom went into the 6th grade. There she became a chief at a very popular restaurant in the city .She had been given the chance to write down her redipices, which mostly came from an old book she and my mom had when Miss Hana was sick, into a book to be published and it was quite popular. "That's great let's go have some of the steak!!!" I yelled happily as my two friends caught up as our mothers stayed at the table smiling.

(Doremi POV)

After the barbeque we had sent the kids off to go and find Hana in the witch world to ask her if she may come to the program. While I knew she'd come no matter what we wished to have the kids out of the house for a little bit so that we could talk to our husbands. "Huh the 20th anniversary of your graduation. Sure I'll come." Akatsuki said as I added. "Okay but one condition." I told him. "Allow me to bound with Fami. I'm not saying your not allowed to spend time with her but this is a human thing and i'd like it if we could spend time along like you guys have with magic." I say as Akatsuki nods. "I understand. I guess we've gotten carried away teaching them magic." He says sadly as I smiled. "No it's fine i'm glad you're about to do that." I tell him as he smiles. "I'm just gonna be excited to see Opu and Momko again." I tell him as he smiles. "Yeah seeing them and Torru again should be fun." He told me as we went off to have STEAK.

(Fami Pov)

Misori Airport

"Common!!!" I say as the plane lands as we wait. We had gone to the airport to pick up Opu and Torru and their children. It was the first time in awhile i'd get to see my aunt and uncles and even more so their child. I have never actually spent time with them so it should be fun. As we waited I saw the purple idol and her turquoise husband leave from the gate as they were designed by magic Torru created. Granted to wizards those desigusges never work so I was even with my little bit of magic unlocked could see through it. As they came over my mother smiled. "ELLIE CHAN!!!" She yelled. See we made up code names so no one would find out who they were. Aunt Opu was now Aunt Ellie, and Uncle Torru was now Uncle Tucker. As she dove for a hug my aunt accepted and hugged her back as my dad went up to my uncle. "How's stardom treating you?" He asked as he smiled. "Great in fact it's way easier with Ellie around." He said as he spotted me. "Ah Fami how you?" He asked as I smiled. "I'm great, i'm glad to see you again." I told him as he smiled. "Hehe oh wait let me introduce you to her. Hey Sakura." He said as a girl popped up from behind him and smiled at me. "Fami Chan!!!" She yelled as she hugged me. "Heya Cousin." I said to her. This was Sakura and she definitely took after both her parents. She had light turquoise hair like her dad but had the eyes of her mother with a nice complexion. She wore a light blue t shirt and white skirt. She was very good at acting like her parents as she wished for nothing more than to be a famous actress and complete the trifecta of her mother, the singer, her father, the dancer, and her the actress. She already had small roles in tv shows and even in a movie her mother and father started in so it was nice to see her again. Despite being a famous idol she was said to be very sweet and kind. As we broke our hug my aunt hugged me to. "Oh Fami you've gotten to be so cute." She said in the way only an aunt could do. "Hehe hey Aunt Ellie." I said. "Oh nice disguise BTW. I think your magic is stronger than Uncle Leon's, Uncle Torru." I said to him as she and Torru where confused and shocked as both of my parents sighed. "Wait you know the truth?" Sakura asked me as I nodded although that raised a question to. "Wait you know the truth to?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. "Yes definitely." she said as me and my parents.

In The Car

"Wow Misori never changes does it?" Aunt Opu said before seeing my mom's face which was full of confusion still. "Opu chan you and Torru Kun told Sakura about her magic?" I asked her as she sighed. "Yeah one to many magic tantrums happened and she caught on quick and eventually asked and we didn't have the heart to lie. She mostly understood it and even has been training as an apprentice by me and Torru but we never made it official." She told us as I nodded. Apparently I had many magical tantrums but my father always put out my magic before it became to much so I never knew about it. "We were worried about her coming but I guess you all came out about it as well." Torru said as my father nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, but that's all behind us and I have begun to teach her how to control her magic and Hana has taught her and Mia with witch apprentice magic. Oijy as well for Matt." he explained as my uncle head bobbed up and down. "So wait that mean that, Fami and the others have taken their first test?" Opu asked and my parents nodded. "Also that means Matt is the first apprentice wizard. I gotta see it." Torru said. "Once we get home we'll introduce ya." My mom said as they nodded and began talking about grown up stuff so I tuned it out.

Harukaze House

"Wow Sakura you look so cute." Mia said as the four of us went off and talked. "Yeah but I wish Aunt Hazuki and Aunt Doremi wouldn't keep saying it. I Get enough of it from the paparazzi. " She said. "So Sakura you said your an apprentice to do you have a tap?" I asked as she nodded and from her bag came a small tap similar to ours only icy blue. "Watch and be amazed." She said as only an address could say as she activated it and transformed. "Pretty Witchy Sakura Chi!!" She said happily as I saw her outfit. It was an icy blue version of mine with white highlights. "Wow so cool what's your spell?" I asked her as she smiled. "Puritan Puritan Fami Fami Fa!! Make my friends some ice cream!" She yelled as her wand which was similar to her outfit in color made an ice cream cone for each of us. "Wow this is tasty thanks!!" We say as we eat but Uncle Leon comes over to us. "Hey Matt can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as the boy nodded as we giggled deviously wondering what he did.

(Matt POV)

"So?" My dad asked me as we sat on the step. "What?" I asked nervously. "Did you tell her?" He asked as I sighed. Ever since learning about my crush on Fami, my dad and mom wished for me to confess. Granted I was happy my mother didn't wanna kill me after learning I had feelings for Fami since she saw her like a daughter but told me she'd also be fine with her as step daughter and having Doremi and Akatsuki as step brother and sister respectively. To which my father would tell her we aren't even dating much less gonna get married anytime soon. Still I wished my parents wouldn't it be attempting for me to tell her. "No I haven't cause Mia and Sakura are here." I tell him as it is a half truth. "We'll we can just have then go on an errand that'll give you plenty of time." He said as I frowned. "That's not all Dad." I said sadly as he looked confused. "After watching your marriage proposal I realized I want us to be equals when I confess and to me that means i'll confess when I become a full wizard and she a full witch." I tell him as he oddly takes it well. "Okay son, that's a good idea just promise me you won't chicken out of it afterwards." he said as I nodded.

Meanwhile with Mia and Sakura

"Haha see I told you he loves her." She said as she and her turquoise haired friend listen behind the side near the door as Fami looked confused. "What are you two doing?" She asked as her two friends smiled. "Nothing Fami Chan." They said. "EVERYONE MOMKO IS HERE!!!!" Yelled Leon as the three hdiing witches all rushed to see their aunt.

Back at the front of the house

(Normal Pov)

As the group gather at the front they say two figure emerge from the taxi. One had long greenish blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt which shows off a bit of her midriff and has white shorts familiar to ones she had on a kid, meanwhile with her was a women with black skin with dark purple eyes and curly hair worn in a ponytail. She has a single, loose curled strand at each ear and at her forehead. She is wearing a red t shirt with black jeans and sneakers while the other women has on flats. As the two come out they smiled. "MOMKO!!!" Yelled Doremi and the others as they hugged their friend. "Nice to meet ya again." Beth said in japanese as all four girls smiled at her to as Opu noticed something. "Hey Beth is that a ring?" Opu asked as she smiled and nodded. "So that means you and Momo are getting married!!!" She yelled happily as both nodded and smiled as she, Doremi, and Hazuki all giggled happily for the girls as Aiko smiled. The 4 had known since high school their American Japanese friend was a lesbian and at that dating her best friend Beth but they never believed they be able to marry until the laws in America changed to allow it. "Oh Fami, Mia, Sakura, Matt . How are you!!" Momo said as the four smiled meanwhile Beth said hi to the FLAT 4. After the greeting the rest of the night was fun but the group went to bed early to get ready for their school days. Now all we had to do was wait 5 more days before we'd have our reunion day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Second test!! The groups worst fears come to life!!!

(Fami Pov)

"Hehehehe." cracked someone as I walked by. As I did she gave me a grin. "Don't fail." She says as I walked by nervousness taking over. As I walked I passed two women. "Did you hear that girl is the princess." She said as her friend chuckled. "Yeah definitely although she doesn't look like a princess." She says. "We'll she is a halfling and worse of an Ojamajo halfling." She says as they burst out laughing as I grow more scared. "Don't fail!!" yelled a voice as I ran but they kept talking. "It's the 2nd test you can't fail!!" said a voice. "Unless you are an Ojamajo!!" yelled voices as I tripped on the ground as I look up. "I'm not I'm not!!!" I yelled as I awoke from my dream. "Huff huff huff it was a dream." I said scared.

(Queen Lumina Pov)

I have been a nurse at this school for a very long time. As the queen I had so much time on my hands that making a human facade was the best I could do. I had done it for many reasons. To make friendships with humans, to help the children of this world grow and mature, and to find the human which would change the world. However I never expected to be like this full time. Ever since Hana became full queen I had no reason to be at the kingdom. I trust it in her hands so I went back to the human world. Their I truly begin my life as a "human". I had married Yammatto, the man who I lived next to for so long who I wished to be in a relationship with only my crown stopping me, and I had even now been thinking of having a child. I was happy with how life ended up but now I am faced with a rather similar problem as I noticed my patient awaken. "Uh..where am I?" She asked as I scooted to her with my chair as she noticed. "Ms. Yuki!!" she said as I smiled. "Yes dear, how are you?" I asked her as she frowned. "I'm..i'm not doing the best.." she told me. "Is it because of all the test?" I asked as I knew one of if not the only complaint she has as a teacher is that Jesse gives to many test. And the fact she had fainted after taking one and was brought in here by her two friends."Yes and also the witch one.." she told me as I nodded. "Right that is tonight correct." I asked as she nodded as I snapped my fingers. "It's okay dear you can talk to me. I froze time." I told her as she nodded. "I'm worried.." She said. "Worried about what?" I asked her. "Well.." She said.

(FlashBack)

"Tada!!" Sakura said as she showed off a fairy with light blue dress which smiled at them. "I have my own fairy now thanks to passing my test say hi to SaSa." She said as the group smiled. "That's great Sakura now your at our level!!" Fami yelled as Akatsuki smiled. "Not for long." he said as Fami looked at her dad. "What do you mean dad?" She asked as he smiled. "Tuesday night will be your 2nd test." He tells the three as they looked surprised. "Awesome and I can take the test with Fami and Mia right?" Matt asked as he nodded. "Yep." He said. "Great now with Matt around we don't have to be nervous to fail." Mia says. "Oi what does that mean!!!" Matt asked as he faced his brown haired friend. "What I am just saying your grades in math aren't that great." She says. "We'll this isn't math it's magic and I am pretty damn good." He says proudly as Fami frowned and looks down. "Honey is everything okay?" Akatsuki asked his daughter as she smiled. "Oh yeah haha just don't want Matt to fail." She told him as he chuckled.

(End of Flashback. Lumina POV)

"Oh I see." I say. "I am afraid to fail.." she says. "Failure is not the worst thing in the world." I tell her as she frowned. "But I am..I am a princess of wizards. I should be way better at magic and not fail…" She tells me as I comfort her. "Yes but your mother was very similar about failing this test. Even came into my office when she took on to many test." I told her as she seemed surprised. "Really?" She asked as I nodded. "Yes and you know what I told her, I said everyone fears failure but if you give into the fear it can consume you and make you feel like your in a bad dream. But if you have the confidence you can realize it's just a dream and you'll be able to move forward." I tell her as she smiled. "That's good advice thank you Ms. Yuki." She tells me as I smiled. "No problem Fami, and remember I believe in you and your friends." I tell her as she leaves my office with a smile on her face and some new found confidence. "It's good to be helping." I said smiling.

Later that night

(Fami POV)

"Pretty Witchy Fami Chi. Handsome Wizard Matt Ki. Pretty Witchy Mia Chi!!" We all yelled as we posed. Our family saw us and smiled. "Wow you still use the transformation sign I made up." Doremi says happily. "Although Handsome Wizard Matt Ki isn't the best one you could've made up Matt?" asked Aunt Aiko as we laughed. "Okay girls and Matt get ready for the test." Hana says as we nod and walk through the doorway with them as our parents stood their.

(Normal POV)

"Hey Akatsuki you got a crystal ball we can watch from?" Aiko asked as the wizard king nodded as the group look intensely. As they looked through they saw all three at the testing site.

(Fami POV)

"Alright witchlings and wizardlings it's time for your second test!!" Yelled teki as the girls and boy could barely keep up with her as she spoke. "This test will be a little bit harder so get ready." Tekipaki says slowly. "Uh huh." they say. "For this test they will hook you up to this!! The Fear Machine which will show us what you fear most!!" Hana yelled as we all looked scared. "Actually your majesty we look at what fear is most interesting." Said Tekipaki. "Yeah then we can challenge you to deal with them if you can get passed it within 1 hour you pass!!" Teki said as we were scared but each of us sat in the chairs. "Okay!! Now that that's done well send these three to our test examiners. Good luck!!" yelled them as we rushed off on our brooms and matt in the air. As we flew we found the first tester as she smiled. "Hello girls!!" she said as she was a woman in a blue outfit with brown hair who smiled at us. "Hello!!" we yelled. As we did we saw a blue orb near her filled with energy and clouded by clouds inside. As we did we also saw a picture of Mia. "Okay which one of you is Mia?" She asked as Mia raised her hand. "Okay go in her dear and remember to be safe. You may not use magic in this world this is to test your skills at dealing with issues." She told her as she grabbed her wand and let out all her magical orbs and put them in a purse. "After you are all done I will give your orbs back to you." She said as Mia nodded and we smiled at her as she entered closing the opening but leaving a small letter size hole. "Now comes your roles. This hole is where you must talk to her. You can't tell her she's in an illusion but you can support her. If she snaps out of it you can move on." She said as we both looked inside but couldn't see anything.

(Mia POV)

As I entered the hole I was scared before finding a light. "YOU PASS!!" Yelled the lady from earlier as I exited out the hole. "I did?" I asked. "Yes your fear was darkness and cramp spaces that was your challenge and you succeeded." She said as I cheered as I jumped up. "I won!!!" I cheered. "Yep now onto your next test." She said as we followed as we did I saw a small book on the ground. "Huh?" I asked as I picked it up. "Wizard Trap 2 by Fujio Fujiwara!!" I yelled as I looked inside. As I read I grew more and more shocked. It read about how the wizards took over the world both worlds and how they used me, Fami, and Matt as war soldiers as well as other humans weaponizing the witch call out curse to take over. As I read more and more I heard giggling as I stood alone with my father giggling. "Father why did you write this?" I asked as he gave me a devil like smirk. Because it is true and it shall happened and you can't stop us." He said as my body from chest down was frozen in stone. "No it's not!!" I yelled. "It is a book and thus it is a fact. It will happen. Facts cannot be destroyed. Facts are our worlds building blocks and all we read is true." He said as I couldn't speak not because I can but because I believed what he said. He was right….

(Fami POV)

"Woo!!" I yelled as the orb turned red. "Oh dear she won't pass like this." said the women. "Mia common fight on!!!" Matt yelled. "Mia don't be stupid you're too smart to believe this!!!" I yelled. As suddenly the orb dulled in color.

(Mia POV)

"Mia don't be stupid you're too smart to believe this!!!" I heard a voice yell as my eyes opened wide. "What a ridiculous statement." My father said as I glared at him. "No she's right. Your not real. I am in an illusion!!" I yelled as suddenly the room vanished and me and father were the only ones left. "My father loves my mom he and the other would never do that!! That fear in my head is not truth no matter what you say!!!" I yelled as he vanished and suddenly I was in the bright sun of the witch world. "Wow 2 minutes. Congrats you pass." She told me as I smiled as my friends hugged me as we flew off. During our fly however. "Hey Fami.." I said. "Yeah?" she said. "Thanks for being there for me...it's thanks to you I got out of that." I said as she nodded. "No problem buddy." she said as I smiled.

(Matt POV)

As we flew for about 25 minutes we got to the mountain area of the witch world and we saw another women who looked similar. "Hey are you a sister to that other women?" I asked her as she smiled. "Nope I am the same women oh and Mia did you tell them anything about the test?" asked the women as she shook her head. "No way I didn't." she told her as she smiled. "Good now Matt it's your turn for your test." She says as I nod and with a smile at both Mia and Fami as I entered it. As I did I was in this world of blue and surrounding me but I rushed through it as I eventually saw a light and I popped out the other end of the orb and was met by my friends and the women. "YOU PASS!!" she yelled as I smiled. "Great Job Matt!!" Fami cheered as I hugged her and Mia smiled at me. "Thanks guys but that was it?" I asked her as she smiled. "Yep." She said as we flew off but Fami smiled at me. "Hey Matt...we have some time now so how about we talk in private." she says in an odd tone for Fami but I didn't mind. "Um sure." I said as we flew down to a clearing as Mia flew away to the next site. "So whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked her as she smiled. "Well I heard from Mia that you like me...is that true?' she asked me as a blush ran across my face. "She she she did?" I asked as I grew angry at her. "Yep...so it is true?" She asked me as I blushed. "Um yeah Fami it's true I really like you...I mean you and I have been best friends for so long and…" I said before she frowned. "Oh so you really do?" She asked this time sounding hurt. "Um yeah why?" I asked as she growled. "So I see my friendship with you is nothing more than a chance to get with me." She said as I was shocked. "Fami no I love you because you are my friend...I shorta gained my crush a while ago." I told her. "No stop just stop I don't like you that way...in fact I think we shouldn't be friends..' she said as my heart felt like it shattered. "What what Fami.." I said. "No no it's to weird I don't like you that way...I can't cause I am a princess. Being that means I can't date a nobody like you." She told me as my heart felt like it was ripped out. "What but you never cared about that before.." I told her as she shook her head. "We'll it does now. I mean why should I date you instead of Luke or anyone else." She said. "But Fami I love you.." I told her tears coming out of my eyes. "Well I don't like you goodbye." She said as she flew away from me as I was left their. "Why…" I said as I began to cry.

(Mia POV)

"Oh no it seems the boy is beginning to break." The woman says as Fami and I watched the orb turn grey. "Oh no what should we do." Fami asked as I thought and it came to me. "Hey Fami cheer for Matt. Say you believe in him and stuff." I tell her as she nods. "Common MATT you can do it!! Mia believes in you!! Hana BELIEVES in you!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!! FIGHT!!!" She yelled as she looked to me. You think that worked?" she asked as the orb was now grey. "Let's hope." I say hoping my guess was right.

"Common MATT you can do it!! Mia believes in you!! Hana BELIEVES in you!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!! FIGHT!!!" I hear someone yelled as I looked around. "Wait Fami but..that's it. That's right. Hey Fake Fami you hear me. I know you're not real!! The real Fami is my best friend. She will never say she doesn't care about me. I won't give into your lies!!!" I yelled as the world broke and I was back in the witch world. "You pass!!" the women yelled. "Is this real?" I asked as she nodded. "Yes that was your test." She said as I smiled. "Heya!!!" I yelled as Fami hugged me. "Thanks Fami." I told her as she smiled. "You should thank Mia she told me to cheer louder." She said as I looked at her and smirked. "Hey thanks Mia.." I said happy as she nods.

(Doremi POV)

"Yes all our children love each other!!" I said happily as we watched. "Definitely although…" Akatsuki says as he looks at Aiko and Leon. "Does Matt like Fami?" He asked as both blushed. "What what what?" Both of them said as I was also confused. "Wait...HE DOES!!!" I squeezed as they nodded. "I figured that since he protected her when they learned the truth. And now I definitely confirm it due to how she was the one to help him to pass.…" He started before I finished. "That's awesome!!! I'm so happy for them!!" I yelled as Akatsuki looked at me. "Doremi but she's our daughter? Don't you think it's too early for her to date?" He asked me as I smiled. "Nope I had many crushes before I met you. And even then we meet when were 9 years old so yeah." I said as he sighed. "I guess I can except it…but if she does." Akatsuki says blushing. "Awe common she will and plus that means your related to Aiko and Leon." I tell him as he chuckles. "Yeah brothers to mr bad English and to miss anger issues that should be fun." Akatsuki Jones as Aiko growled as Leon keep her at bey. "Anyway getting off my son and your daughter, I wonder what Fami's worst fear is?" Leon says trying to change the subject. "I don't know she may fear losing us or steak." I said. "Well we could try to see it?" Akatsuki says as me and the others are confused. "Huh how?" I asked as he smiled. "I am the wizard king. My magic is stronger than every witch and wizard, aside from Hana of course." He said as Hana cheered. "Yay then let's watch!! I wanna see Family pass!!" She says happy as he and her get to work on the orb as we sighed. "She still acts like a 5 year old and not a queen." I say as we hear the door to the shop open. "Hello Doremi!!" Yelled a voice as Opu came in with Torru and Sakura. "Oh you guys hi. Are you here to watch their test?" I asked as she nodded. "Yep we figured you'd be to nossey not to watch your children take a test so we came to watch to." Opu said bluntly as I fell over. "My my is this a party?" Asked a voice as I looked over to the door and saw another visitor. "MS YUKI!!" I yelled surprised. "Hello Doremi, Hello girls how are you." She says. "Pretty good although why are ya here?" Aiko asked as she sat with us. "We'll Fami reminded me today of a certain other girl during her second test so I thought I watch like I did before." She said. "Oh right I forgot." I said as became slightly scared for Fami as Akatsuki and Hana finished as we saw they landed.

(Fami Pov)

"Okay Fami this is your test!!" She said cheerfully as I was scared but huffed in air. "You got this Fam." Said Matt as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I believe in you to." Mia said as I felt confidence as I nodded and with one final look I went inside the orb. As I did I was surrounded by a purple mist unlike the blue from before as I tried to get out and saw a light as I rushed to it and I made it as I saw the light of the witch world again. "YOU FAIL!!!" Yell the women as I looked up to see her giving me a disappointed glare as Matt and Mia looked sad. "What what what?" I said confused. "You didn't have confidence as you passed through thus you didn't face your fear and you fail." She says as I looked down sadly. "Darn.." I said as I looked back up to see I was back at the shop. "Huh?' i asked as I looked around before being met by my mom and dad. They gave a large frown. "Um hi mom..Hi Dad." I said as My mom spoke. "I can't believe you failed!!!" She yelled as I flinched at the tone it was so unlike her. So rude and full of hate. "I guess she does take after you but only worse." My dad said bitterly as I looked and saw a frown and glare I had once given to him now directed at me. "I'm…" I stared. "Your what sorry..sorry isn't good enough!! Fami you are the princess of wizards, and royalty doesn't fail." He told me as I began to feel tears. "And a princess doesn't cry!! CRYING IS WEAKNESS!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GOT FROM YOUR STUPID MOTHER!!!" He yelled as tears escaped my eyes as my vision was almost completely blurred. "I mean Fami I am an Ojamajo but I still made a difference in the world. I still had strength which you don't have." My mother said. "Why don't you live here. I disown you for being so pathetic. Let's go Doremi. Let's have another child...one who isn't such a disappointment." He said as my mother giggled before I was alone. "No..no.. I didn't mean to..come back please…" I said as I cried and cried.

(Doremi POV)

"No no why…." we heard as we watched Fami's nightmare and my entire being was frozen. Her worst fear was to disappoint us. As I watched I looked at Akatsuki who seemed worse. He was growling at himself in the vision as he stood up. "I'm going to stop this!! THis is TO FAR!!!" He yelled as he walked over to the door as I grabbed his shoulder. "Akatsuki no this is Fami's test we can't interfere even if we want to." I said as he looked at me. "But she's suffering.." He said as he softened. "If I may..I think she will get the strength to fight back with their help." Miss Yuki said as we watched the orb and saw Mia and Matt.

(Normal POV)

The orb was now black. "Oh dear she will fail any minute now." The women said as Mia and Matt panicked. The two looked at each other. "What do we do?" Matt asked. "I don't know...Fami never even seemed to have something this fearful as her worst fear.." Mia said. "HMM wait our promise!!" Matt exclaimed. "Our promise?" Mia asked before it clicked in her. "Of course Matt your a genius!!" She said. "Haha wish you say that more often." He says as the two walk to the small opening. "Fami remember about FaMiMaSa!! FAMIMATSA!!" They yelled as the parents watching where confused as Sakura perked up. "Of course FAMIMASA!!!" She yelled.

(Fami POV)

"Why…" I said before I heard something. "Fami remember about FaMiMaSa!! FAMIMATSA!!" yelled both Mia and Matt as my eyes widened as it came to me.

(Flashback)

"Hey Sakura why don't we make up a team?" I asked her as she was confused. "Team?" she asked as I nodded. "Yeah like our Moms are the Ojamajos and Dads are the FLAT 4 let's make ourselves a team name." I said as she seemed happy. "Sure but what?" She asked as we brianstormed. How about FMMS4?" asked Matt. "No the FLAT 4 is a word and anagram...hmm how about Ojamajohos. Because Matt is a wizard apprentice like we our witch apprentices like our moms." Mia says. "Naw it isn't catchy." I said. "Actually Bands nowadays have an odd gimmick where they use the first two letters of everyone's names as a group like that one group DoReMi or FaSoLa." Sakura said. "So FAMIMASA?" I asked as I liked the sound of it and the others did to. "That Isn't a bad name I like it." Matt said as Mia nodded as did Sakura. "Okay so from today on well be call the group, FAMIMASA!!" I said. "OKAY!!!" We all yelled as we smiled. "Nothing will stop us cause we are FAMIMASO! FUMIMASA FOREVER!!!" We yelled as I came back to my world. "That's a promise." I said happily

"That's right. I am a member of FAMIMASA…..Mia passed, Matt passed, Sakura will pass...I NEED TO PASS!!!" I yelled as I stood up as my mother and father appeared. "Ha you pass that's impossible." My mom said. "Your an Ojamajo plan and simple." He told me. "Yes i am and like my mom i'll wear that with honor!!" I tell him as he vanishes. "You will never be as good as me." She says as I smiled. "Maybe maybe not my apprentice hood is just beginning and even then your not my mother but a hollow imitation!!." I tell her as she vanishes and I see the sun of the witch world shine on me. "You pass!!!" the teacher yells as I smiled with my friends. Later on we enter the shop. "Mom dad we all passed!!" I yelled as I went over to them as my friends went to their parents. My parents smiled. "Yes we saw it and were proud...but are you really that scared of us betraying you?" My dad asked as gasphed. "You saw…" I said. "Yes we did.." My mom said. "Yes I am afraid that I am the princess living up to you dad and yes I am afraid to live up to you as an apprentice mom but I realized they were illusions and have no power over me. I had confidence and faced the dream and moved forward." I tell them as they smiled. "I'm so proud of you!!!!" she yells to me as I smiled as she hugged me as my father also hugged as we had a group hug. "The wizard world is in safe hands with you as future queen."

My dad says. "I knew you had it in you." I heard a voice say as I smiled at Ms Yuki. "Thank you Ms. Yuki." I told her. "No problem Fami. Good Job all of you but I will say you should go to bed soon. Tomorrow is parents day celebration." She tells us as I perked up. "Heck ya!! Tomorrow will be awesome." I said as I smiled at my family and friends. "Hopefully." My mom says smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Misori Elementary 20th anniversary!!! Parents come to school!!!

"Ready for school you guys?' I asked Mia, Matt, and even Sakura. They all smiled. "Yeah!!" They yelled. "Don't forget about us." said a voice as I smiled and was surprised as were the rest of us at what our parents were wearing. My mother had her hair in large chignon buns held by pink scrunchies called odango style, one of which has a gold music note clipped to it. Her bangs frame her forehead, with a bunch sticking up on the right. When lose her hair lining matches her bangs. She decided to wear a carnation pink T-shirt tucked into her loose, pale pink denim shorts with a light purple tank-top on top. She also wore white and neon pink sneakers with a single line of dark pink around the sole, and pale pink socks. Aunt Hazuki had long brown hair which is worn up in a ponytail held by an orange bow, with a long fringe hanging over the right of her face and her pointed bangs cut very short. She wears a white button-up beneath a pale yellow and orange vest, an orange pleat skirt, white rolled socks, and brown loafers.Aunt Aiko had short matching blue hair ending at her shoulders with a flare. Her bangs are very short, exposing her forehead with a split on the right, where several tiny curls and a single, larger curl resides. Aiko wore a green shirt lined in yellow with a pair of baggy, blue denim overalls. This was paired with socks and pale brown flats. Aunt Opu had her purple hair at about chest length that she wears loose with a small side-tail held by a mint scrunchie. Her forelocks curve inward to frame her face, and she has few strands acting as bangs at the middle of her forehead. She wears a mint T-shirt with a light purple sleeveless dress that has a circle window on the chest, held by a purple button. This was paired with dark purple leggings and a pair of yellow and white sneakers. My father had his violet, shoulder-length hair normal and his dark violet eyes full of joy and he wears a long, black shirt and white pants. His shoes are lilac-purple.Uncle Fujio has short, orange hair and orange eyes and wears a long, purple shirt and light pants. His shoes are yellow. Uncle leon has his norma blond, long hair in pigtail or warrior wolf tail as he called it with his green sleeveless shirt and beige pants and his shoes are dark blue. Uncle Torru has turquoise, spiked hair and turquoise-greenish eyes. He wears a red shirt, white pants and red shoes.The queen was their as well and had her thick and fluffy blonde hair is worn in pigtails that curl inward on end held by peach scrunchies, each with a white chibi wing on it. Her short fluffy bangs curl towards the side. She wears a white shirt with peach lining the collar and loose frilly sleeves. Print on the side of the chest is a dot and flower design. She pairs this with denim short-shorts with pink heart-shaped pockets, and a pair of white and peach sneakers with pink pom-poms sewn to the back. Aunt Momko had her long chartreuse hair worn in tightly braided circles held by lilac spherical pieces. She has thin, shoulder-length forelocks and her bangs are brushed to the right, with a cyan clip on the left corner. Her attire consists of a cropped orange T-shirt with a white skirt that has a yellow split on the left corner. Yellow suspender straps are attached to the waistband. She also wears white sneakers with yellow shoelaces and black socks. As we marveled at our parents I recognized the outfits. "Oh are those your old clothes?" I asked as my mother nodded. "Yep we where feeling nostalgic today and Hana felt it was a good idea to dress us up like from the past." She told us. "Haha so um are you girls ready?" Asked Hana as we smiled. "Yep." We said as our huge group began the walk to school. Eventually we had made it to the classroom and split up. My family and I were walking until my mother slipped and… "THUD!!" my mother tripped as my dad helped her up. "Mom…" I said embarrassed. "Well Doremi is here." Said a voice as I looked over and saw a woman with black hair wearing a golden dress shirt with a black skirt. She smiled at my mom who smiled at her. "SHIA!!!" she yelled as she rushed and hugged the women as Cosmo and Luke came near her. "Oh they are her children..although who is her husband." I asked as god or whoever answered. "Hey Dojamie." I heard a voice say as a man appeared next to Shia. He had on a soccer jersey with matching sweats and sneakers and had blue hair. "Kotakie what did I tell you about using that name." Shia said as the boy sighed. "Sorry Shia. Hi Doremi.." He said as Doremi giggled. "Hi Kotakie.." she said as I walked up with my father following. "Oh hi Akatsuki." Shia said as my dad smiled. "Hi Shia." He said as the man glared at my dad. "Akatsuki." He says. "Kotakie." He says as the area grows warm as I get scared. "Wanna settle it?" He asked my dad as he smirked. "Sure thing. This time I'll be manly." He says as I get scared until my dad brings out a paper sumo wrestling platform as the two get into position. "Go AKATSUKI KUN!!" "GO KOTAKIE KUN!!" Yelled my mom and his wife respectively as me, Luke and Cosmo fell over. "Parents.." we say sighing.

(Mia POV)

"Masaru Kun!! Shiba Kun!!" yelled my mother as she rushed over to two people who I recognized. It was a man with green hair wearing a purple jacket opened up to show a black shirt with jeans and the woman has on a simple flower dress. "Hey Fujiwara..hey Fujio" Macaru says as I smiled. "So where's your kid?' my mother asked as suddenly out of nowhere a kid appeared. "I am here Hazuki Sama." Says a voice as my mother looks to her right to see a girl wearing a ghost t shirt and skirt. She smiled but my mom… (THUD) fainted. "Oh god..she fainted again." My dad says as I sighed. "Parents" I say.

(Matt POV)

"Hehe common your the adult you should be so much better!!!" yelled Izzy as she ran circles around my mother and father as I watched mortified. "She's so good.." I say confused. "Well dad and Mom are here so she actually decided to step it up. This isn't even her best." Miles says as I watched embarrassed. "Common!!! Step it up!!!" I yelled as insided I thought "Parents…" as I kept watching.

(Momo POV)

I wandered around the room as I eventually saw who I was looking for sitting near the door with a young boy near her. "Tamaki!!!" I yelled happily as she stood up and smiled. "Momo, it's been too long." She says happily. "Oh and oh my is that Beth?" She asked as I smiled. "Yes hello you must be Tamaki. I remember your funny video with Doremi Chan." She says. "Yes and this is my son say hi to them Thomas." She says as the boy steps up. He is blonde with green eyes and wearing a button up blue t shirt. "Hello mam, I am Thomas Rika nice to make your acquaintance." He says sweetly. "Awe hello." I say as Tamki looks at my finger. "Oh my word Momko is that a ring. Are you getting married?!!" Tamki says her voice breaking into joy. "Yes I am," I say. "That's amazing who is the lucky man?" She said as I sighed. I was afraid of this as I never came out to Tamki about being a lesbian. "Um no man but Beth is my partner." I told her as she look at us then at the ring then back to us and her face broke out into a blush as she smiled. "Oh that's wonderfully!!! My mistake. You must let me get you the perfect wedding coordinator!! She did Doremi's, Kotakie, even Hazuki's." She says happily as she takes me and beth away as her son stays their. "Parents." he says as I chuckled at it.

(Fami POV)

"Sighed.'' I say as I sit at my desk with my friends around me as my parents and their continues to talk. "So how'd your dad and his fight work out?" Mia asked me as sighed. "At first they broke the thing then the second time they tied. My mom says he used magic the first time they did it so that's why he wanted to be more manly." I say. "Hey yours are better than mine, they can't beat one little girl at soccer." Matt says as he sighed. "Oh common at least they haven't embarrassed us yet." Sakura says as Mia nods. "Yeah except Fami's mom." She says as I nearly fall over. "Oh ho ho ho you seem to have found nice husbands Aiko and Opu chan." Principal Tamki says as they smiled. "Yep the FLAT 4 all made for great husbands." My mother said as I smiled as she looked confused as did others. "FLAT 4?" They asked as my father and uncles smiled. "Hey wanna do that Akatsuki?" Asked uncle Fujio as he looked at me and smiled. "Sure." He says as the get into position as we are horrified. The rest of the students and teachers gathered as we hid. "Fujio F!!" Fujio says making an F. "Leon L!!!" Leon says making an L. "Akatsuki A!!!" Akatsuki says. "Torru T!!" "TOGETHER WE ARE THE FLAT 4!!" They yell posing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed everyone in the class as the four of us all blushed. However as we got up we all saw our dads getting pushed away by our moms by their ears no less. Well maybe they'll set them straight.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" I said as Doremi pulled me into the halls and away from the others who also were being pulled by their wives. "DOREMI!!!" I yelled as she let go and look at her only to be met by a hurt expression. "Akatsuki Kun...I told you not to do that anymore and even still I told you I wanted to be with Fami." She told me. "Oh common you love it when we do that." I say rolling my eyes as she sighs. "Yes I do but not when it's the center of attention...look let me and the others bound with Fami and then i'll forgive you ok." She says as she walks away as I am left their confused. "Even Doremi doesn't want us here." Fujio says as I see him and the others coming to me. "I guess.." I say as I look at them. "Your wives not liking you being here either?' I asked as they nodded except Torru. "They kept wanting to hang out with them and do stuff like we do with magic." Leon says. "The problem is that you guys spend to much time me and Opu have a system to teach her human and wizard witch things" Torru says as we think about and nod. "I want to let them do a human thing but I can't think of anything big they can do right now to make it memorable." I say as we brainstorm a little until we hear a throat clearing as we turn to see the witch queen in her human disguise and Miss Jessie. "Oh hello mam." I say to her as she smirked. "Good to see you here sir although i'd prefer to see you at parent teacher conferences." She says as I sighed. "I'm very sorry my work prevents me from going to night time activities." I say as she nods. "I understand. Your daughter is rather talented although she needs a little direction to get Bs instead of Cs." She says as I nodded understanding that while she is better than her mother was at school she isn't exactly great at school. "With that being said me and Miss Yuki wish to discuss with you about an idea we have. We heard your wifes and your argument and we believe we have a good compromise." She tells us as we all smile. "Go on." I say to her.

(Fami POV)

Once the laughter died down my mother came back into the room but without dad confusing me. I mean yeah their thing was cringy but I knew that my mom was one of the few who actually liked it. As I attempt to get over to her Miss. Jessie comes into the classroom. "Hello everyone. I need your attention." She says as everyone hushes up as we pay full attention to her. "Now I know that this anniversary was stated to have a big project to work on and we now have full clearance and ability to do it. Follow me and Miss. Yuki to the location. Parents go with your children." She says as we nod and follow as curiosity hit us until we get to the location. It was.,.. "THE MAGIC SHOP!!!" The girls all yelled as their old classmates smiled at the location. "Wow what are we gonna do here?" asked Kotakie as he and the other looked around. "Truth is that one of the most impressive and arguably most memorable moments in your grade school lives happened here." She says as she stares at my mother who looks down. "Don't be sad Doremi. That was without a doubt a moment that showed the bound within your class and this store as an icon of that shouldn't be allowed to rot." She says as she snaps her fingers as from that comes my father as well as the rest smiling with paint cans. "Okay we're gonna paint and clean up the interior of this shop. Boy you will with your fathers help to clean up the interior, girls you and your mothers will paint the shop and create a new sign background. Okay let's go!!!" She says happily as everyone rushed at the shop. We got a little more organized once we had Hazuki and my dad helping to lead both groups. Me and my mother painted the top and even shared a fun moment as we fell onto the paint getting all kinds of colors on outfits but we didn't care we even took a photo of it. Aunt Aiko and Matt worked on the paint inside as we needed that done as well and since Leon wished for him to spend time with his mother he and she did so even having a race to paint the most which Matt won and quickly regretted it as his mother squished him in a hug praising him as only a mother could. In the case of Aunt Hazuki and Mia both of them worked on a sign getting their colors mixed up as they wore the wrong glasses which caused them to be blind and thus getting the banner with the wrong color but with ingenuity they did actually succeed at it. Finally we were done as we all smiled at our work. Even the interior was well made looking like the old shop we saw when time traveled to see our mother's times before our dads. But that's a story for another time (Extra chapter hopefully when this is done) As we did bask in it we soon heard a motorcycle as all the parents smiled. "Miss. Saki!!" They yelled as a women got off the bike. She had purple hair that showed a little grey in it. She was built well and next to her was a man who was rather skinny but handsome with a smile on his face. "Is this our new home?" He asked as she smiled. "No but it is our new store." She smiling as my mother was confused. "You own the store?" I asked her as she nodded. "Yep apparently Miss Yuki got the deed to the store and I wished to open my own store and I thought it was perfect." She said. "We wanted to retire after our 30 plus years of teaching and making magic goods doesn't seem like a bad idea." she said smiling and looked at us. "So these are your kids eh. Cute and they look ready to have a good time." She says as we were confused. "Huh?" We asked. "Oh well you see getting enough staff to run a store like this would be difficult but I remembered how Harukaze and her friends ran the store with the help of course and I thought it would be a good idea to have jobs opened for all the kids." She said as we were surprised. "Really?" we asked as we looked at our parents as they smiled. "You can do it." They said as we all cheered. "Now how about we enjoy some pizza after a long day work." She says as she revealed 15 boxes of pizza strapped to her bike as we all cheered.

After the party.

(Doremi pov)

"That was awesome!!" Fami yelled happily as we walked together. "She seems really happy I guess your time with her was great. " He tells me as I smiled at him. "Definitely I feel bound with her I never felt before one which breaks our normal mother daughter relationship." I say as he chucked. "I felt the exact same when I used my magic with her." He told me as I smiled. "Hey..I'm sorry I blew up with you about that.."I say sadly as he smiled. "No I needed the reality check..haha I think from now on I'll try to be more like Torru and share the magic and human lesson with you." He tells me as I smiled." I'd like that although try not to get his more annoying traits. I can't stand him the way Opu Chan can." I told him as he chucked. "Don't worry I won't." He said as he put his arm around me as I smiled and we kissed briefly but still nicely


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fami's Naisho!! Time travel Tribute!!!

"Under the light of the lanturn. The peaches are blossoming!" I sang. "The five girls play taiko drums. Today will be a fun dolls festival." Mia sang as Matt sighed. "Can you stop that!" He yelled as we did. See this weekend was gonna be the doll festival and while the girls from around Japan loved it, the boys saw it as just another day. Matt even worse because of how both me and mia get excited for it. "Awe common Matt you don't have to be so mean. It's just for fun." I tell him as he sighs. "I guess.." he scruggs as we walked by as we heard a cat fall. "A cat?" I asked. "Yep sounds like it." Mia says as Matt goes to it. "Yep it is it's fine.I think" He says as we sighed and entered the shop. It's after school on today on friday and thus no one is their besides Hana who smiles seeing us. "Hello!! Ready for the doll festival!" She said as Matt sighs loudly. "Why can't I have more male friends…" He sighed as we sighed at his antics. "So Miss Hana when is our next test?" I asked her still happy from me and him passing the 2nd test. "Well there's something going on with that." She says. "What do you mean?" I asked as Mia and Matt looked curious. "Well Akatsuki and me and our council need to talk about magic potential." She said. "If your good enough with it we may bump you up a few test grades." "Really that's awesome!!!" I yelled as Mia and Matt smiled to. "That being said now that your level 2 earlier used spells you did as level 1 can be easier heck you may even be able to do the equivalent of a magical stage first spell without each other so be careful." Hana says as we all yelled happily. After that we practiced a little magic for her to demonstrate to them as we then left.

(DOREMI Pov)

"Under the light of the lanturn. The peaches are blossoming!" I sang. "The five girls play taiko drums. Today will be a fun dolls festival." I heard an answer as I looked and saw Fami enter our house. "Hello Mom." She said. "Hello Fami. How was your day dear?" I asked as she smiled. "Good just getting ready for the doll festival. And also Hana said we may move up a few tests because of our abilities." she said as I smiled. "Oh I am so proud of you!!" I said picking her up and giving her a nice noogie. "Hahahahaha thanks mom. So are we decorating now?" I asked her as she smiled. "We'll we shouldn't until your father is back but…" I said as we got mischievous grins. "LET'S DO IT!!" We say as we begin to put the dolls into position until I get one of them and look on the bottom. "Oh my I forgot I got to keep this one." I said as Fami looked at it. "Dorenie?" I said trying to translate the kanji. "Oh well I did that awhile ago. Hahaha." I laughed as Fami looked confused. "Oh sorry I was just laughing because I met a friend a long time ago that day…" I said as she seemed interested. "Who was she?" I asked as she giggled. "You know it was so long ago I forgot about her name but I do remember she look like she could be related to us." I said as she was more confused. "I'm home!!" I heard as we saw Akatsuki come back from our portal. "Hello dear." I said as Fami hugged him. "Dad guess what we are decorating for the dolls common and help!" She said as she tugged her dad as I smiled. He always hates doing this but ever since Fami was born he learned to love it. I thought as I went over.

(Fami POV)

"Hmmm." I said as I looked at the doll with moms scribbled kanji on it. "Fami" I heard as my dad entered the room. "Oh hey Dad what's up?" I asked confused as he smiled. "I'm about to go the luniverese for our meeting. Just checking on you." he told me as I smiled. "Oh okay thanks." I said as he looked at the doll. "Oh um Fami be careful today. Your a level two apprentice now and with that plus your inherent potential magic power you can do incredible spells." He says as I smiled. "Don't worry I'll be safe!" I said as he smiled. "Okay goodbye Angel." He said as he gave me a kiss on the head and left the room. Once her did my eyes fell on the doll. "HMMM...maybe he's right. Maybe I can use stronger magic. Maybe I can meet the person mom meets and then remind her." I said as I got the doll and transformed. "Pretty Witchy Fami CHI!!" I yelled as I got out my wand. "Priyanka Parrilla Photo Peperto!!" I said as I used my magic on the doll. "Teleport me to the past where Mom meet her friend!!" I say as I hit the doll as it and me vanished.

(Fami POV past)

"Ouch.." I said as I got up. "WOW everything looks so old." I said as I looked around before I saw my outfit changed to. I was wearing a beige hat covering my pink hair and white shirt with beige shorts and finally white and yellow sneakers. "Huh guess it's the fashion at the time." I said as I suddenly heard yelling. "LET DO IT IMMEDIATELY!!!" I heard someone yell as I looked through a window from bushes. Their sat 4 people, a women with brown hair wearing a red button up shirt, a man wearing a green shirt over a fisherman's vest, a girl with a light blue shirt similar to mine with pink hair and finally a girl with red hair but I couldn't see what the hair looked like wearing a pink shirt and purple vest with light beige khakis and having long pink stockings. "If we don't decorate the dolls by march 3rd we can't become brides!!" Said the red haired girl as I was confused. "Actually if we don't do it by march 3rd, your becoming a bride will be delayed. But oh well." The older women says as her two children it look like get more frustrated as I nodded as my mother corrected me on that before. "But that's the more reason to do it now!" The red haired girl says I giggled "And if we don't we will die as virgins!!" She says again as my giggling continueds. "DO IT DO IT DO IT!" Both yelled as I was dying from laughter as I soon fell out as I was sacred as they caught my attention. "Um...MEOW!!" I yelled thinking back to the cat from earlier. A cat? It's a cat. Is it? It is. Everyone says as I sighed and begin to climb out of the bushes for the door burst opened. "I'm going!! I'M GOING TO!!" Yelled the pink haired and red haired girls as I hide as I saw them. "Doremi where are you going without your bag!!" The Mother yelled before I heard the name as my eyes opened. "Right right." Doremi said as I looked and saw her odangero eyes and realize who it was. "Wait up Popu!!" as with that line it was confirmed. "She's Mama Doremi." I said as I smiled before I realized I had to keep up with them. I used magic and flew and then landed in a bunch of trees. "Morning!!" Doremi and Popu yelled as I looked down to see my aunts as their younger selves except like my mom they all had different outfits from the last time I went back in time. "Then it's decided!" Momo, Hazuki, and Aiko said. "What is?" They asked as I nodded to as I was confused. "Nice idea Momo chan!" Aiko said as they went into a group hug."I am the best." Momo said as I was confused what they were talking about. "What with you all?" I heard as I looked down to see a boy with blue hair wearing a yellow jersey look mad. "Stupid Dojima." He says as I realized it was Kotakie before. "Yahoo." I said as I feel over. "Oh m MEOW." I said hoping it would work twice. "A cat? It's a cat. Is it? It is. Everyone says again. "Sounds like a cat fell from a tree." Doremi says. "I might be the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world…" I said as I was still hurt. As I went into the school I snuck around before I saw Mama and then she saw me as I panicked and booked it to the bathroom as I didn't hear her follow before I came out and looked down the halls again. She was now holding water buckets and I shrugged I mean if I need to I can just warp around with my magic so it wouldn't be so bad. "I might be the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world." Doremi says holding water buckets. " I really saw someone but I don't know who it is...but I swear I saw someone." She said before I came up to her. "Er…" I said unsure of how to talk to her. "Who is it?" Doremi said as she looked at me. "Um Yo!" I say trying to blend in. I think that's how my parents spoke in this time. However it didn't work as Doremi freaks out as I try to stop her. "You'll get scolded again Doremi Chan!!"I said but felt it was weird calling Doremi her name instead of mom. "How..how did you know my name..?" She asked panicked as I was scared. "Are you a wi..wi..wi.." Doremi said as I was scared as I remembered I was in the past. That meant I could become a magical frog if she said it. "A willing person to be in my fan club. "Doremi says as I fell over. "Ah that scared me." I said. "Your not?" doremi asked as I nodded."I'm Imaf, 10 years old 4th grade." I said as I came up with that name. "4th grade? But i've never seen you before?" Doremi says as I panicked. "Well.." I say. "Oh so you have a holiday because of your school's anniversary?" Doremi said as I nodded thankful that I got my lying skills from my dad. "Then why are you in my school? Imaf chan?" Doremi asked "I came to see you, Doremi Chan" I blurted out before nervously giggling. "Actually I am kidding. I came to visit my mom's old home town, so i figured I would visit her old school as well. She let me free roam around the school." I said half true. "That's cool but that doesn't explain how you know my name?" Doremi says as I smiled. "I heard your teacher yell it earlier and sorry for what happened." I said as she nodded. "It's fine I get yelled at a lot." Doremi said. You do?" I asked as she nodded. "Kinda" she said throwing up a peace sign before I heard her tummy growl. "Are you hungry?" I asked as she nodded. "When studying a subject i'm bad at, I get hungry." Doremi said. THAT'S SO TRUE!! I yelled. "After I study math for one hour, I really would like to have one day off" I said. "I second that rest is good!" Doremi said. "Right then I can eat steak.." I said happily. Imaf-Can you eat steak on your day off?' Doremi said. "Doremi chan you like steak to!!" I said happily. "I love it! I haven't it in a long time though." Doremi said. "That is one subject that I really love!!!" I said. "We must soulmate!!!" We both yelled before I felt a disturbance. "Why are you making so much noise!!" Ms. Saki yelled as I was surprised and teleported away.

As I was now outside school I thought about it and decided to visit my Dad. I used my magic to focus on where his magic was and transported to an apartment complex. "Huh dad use to live here?" I asked as I saw a door open. "Be safe!" I heard voices yell as I saw a boy with light purple hair wearing a black t shirt and white shorts come out brown shoes. As he did he waves a little before leaving hands in his pockets and pulled something out. "It's dad but what is he carrying?" I asked as I saw him look down at it as I saw it said Field Trip permission slip. "Huh wait is that." I thought as I remembered that filed trio they mentioned. "Huh?" My dad said as he saw me. "Oh are you okay? Why are you on the ground?" He asked as I panicked. "Oh I am fine just looking at the permission slip." I said as he looked down. "Oh so your from our school..I don't recognize you what's your name?" He asked. "Oh um I am Imaf..um Ima Limeroad." I said as he looked confused. "Huh I don't recall a name like that." He said as he looked suspicious. "Oh well I am a 3rd grader." I say as he nods. "Oh okay but don't you have a different trip?" He asked as I sweat a little. It sucks having a smart dad sometimes. "Oh well I wanted to see what the older group had...um are you going?" I asked him as he sighed. "Idk maybe but I just don't feel like next year's trip will be important at all." He said as I smiled. "I think you should..I wish I could go on a trip like that.." I said trying to make sure he goes. Otherwise I might not have been born. "Oh okay…" He says looking down. "You know maybe I should and besides the others are going so why not." He says smiling at me. "Thank you Imaf..see ya around." He told me as I nodded and smile. "Phew looks like i'll be born after all." I said as I teleported back to my mom.

I saw she was tiredly walking home from school. "Hi Doremi." I said as she was surprised and fell back as I blushed not intending to scare her. "That's mean, Imaf Chan. You disappearing like that!" Doremi said as I giggled a little. "Sorry sorry I was visiting my dads old school to." I said. "Who's your dad?" she asked as I laughed. "Oh Akasika...yeah akasika. " I said giggling as I almost said his name. "I thought I accidentally used magic to see ya and your were a ghost." Doremi Said as I was surprised by how open she was about it and I decided to press a little. "Magic? Hey um doremi chan do you believe magic." I asked as she nodded. "I kinda believe." Doremi said. "I do to..my mom tells me these crazy stories about witches and wizards…." I say before realizing I needed to make it sound not as believable. "She said there was a witch and wizard world where anything can happen but I don't know seems kinda crazy. But I wish if it was true we all could live happily." I said being truthful as that was my wish ever since learning my heritage. "Hey...if you could magic what would you do?" I asked curiously. "Your gonna laugh but.. To confess my love to a boy.. It's funny you mentioned wizards cause...um he is kinda like them." Doremi said as I smiled as she still thought about dad even without meeting him since the betrayal. "Me too!!" I said as I had a few boys I wished to confess to. "Are you serious we must be soulmates then!!! We both said before laughing. We then proceeded to go around town to try and figure out everything. After that she brought me home to her and my house as I smiled before being let inside. I'm home! Doremi yelled as I saw the women from earlier enter. "Welcome back dad and pop are.." Mama Harukaze says I look at her and she does to me." Good day who are u?" She asked as I panicked and removed my hat and said. "Good day I am Imaf!" I said as I knew my grandma didn't like hats but forgot that now my hair was showing. "Hey your hair might be longer than mine." Doremi says as I nearly panicked but she was cut of by my grandma. "Oh btw doremi pop and dad are setting up the dolls." She tells her as I watched my mom run off and fight my aunt which is funny to see and a tad bit embarrassing. However eventually one of the dolls fly and I catch it. As I did I see the bottom. "Dojamini?" I said as my grandma tells the story of how my mother had done it when she was little. As I smiled from the story my mom and aunt got into position as she prays for them. However all I can think of is how my mom did that to me. "Graceful dolls, please hear my prayers. Let Doremi and Popu chan be safe and healthy and be happy this year." After that it was time for me to go. I wished my grandparents a goodnight as my mom offered taking me to her friends birthday. "No I am fine. It's late so I should head to my mother and father's place." I tell her as she frowns. "Oh well I'd like you to meet my friends when you have free time." My mom said being running off with Popu as I smiled. I went behind the house in the shadows and transformed. "So mama I was the one you met. You probably already knew." I said smiling. Papa also knew I can back to but I hope I help to set up your confession...mom and dad. The fact I am still her shows it I guess." I said getting out my wand. "Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!! Take me back to my world." I said as the world went back to my room as I stood their.

(Back to the future)

I walked down stairs only to see my mom. "Hey mom." I said to her. "Hello Fami how are u?" She asked as I smiled. "I'm good..although I know who your friends was." I told her. "My friend oh the girl from before. Do tell I feel awful for forgetting her name." She tells me as I smirked. "Mom common you must've known it was me and i'd go back in time and do it. I am Imaf." I told her as she looked surprised. "WAIT THAT WAS YOU!!" she yelled as I nodded. "Yeah.." I said surprised she didn't know. "Huh I didn't know.." She says as I fall over. "Honey why is Fami on the floor?" asked papa as he came into the living room. "She was Imaf.." She said as my dad sighed. "You didn't know?" He asked. "Well I mean hey how did you know?" She asked. "Because she and you are not stable with your code names. I mean Imaf is Fami spelled backwards and Imerod is Doremi spell backwards. I found out when you first started to grow your hair." He said as I was confused. "But why didn't you tell me i'd do it?" I asked. "Because you going back and telling me to go was what allowed me to meet Doremi again..and to be able to fall in love. So if you didn't we may never have had you. It's a paradox thus I couldn't effect it." He said. "Oh so I can't ever go back in time and change things?" I asked him. "Well a full witch or wizard could but it's best not to..time is a fickle thing. " He says. "Okay I'm sorry dad…" I say. "It's fine just promise you won't." He says as I smiled. "I promise." I say as he smiled. "Although speaking of the full wizard or witch your on the road to becoming that." My father says smiling as me and mom are curious. "What?" We asked. "Well the counsel, Hana and I believe your magic is far beyond a level 2. So we bumped you up a full 6 levels so now you and your friends are made level 8 mages. Your wander protons and sertisphere ceremony is tomorrow." He tells us as I get happy. "OMG that's amazing I gotta tell the others!!!" I yelled as I rushed off and out of the house.

(Doremi POV)

"I'm so happy she didn't wait for me.." Akatsuki said sarcastically as I looked down. "What's wrong?" Akatsuki asked me as I frowned. "Oh nothing I am tired…" I tell him as I go off to my room. "So there gonna be witches and wizards so soon..do they know the cost though?" I asked wondering.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Do you know the cost?

"Fami Harukaze , Mia Fujiwara, Matt Senno, by the power vested by us of the council and the queen and kings blessing we upgrade you from level 8 wizard and witch apprentices to level 2 apprentices. We hope your new wands and magic power along with your potential will allow you to reach witchood and wizardhood soon but for now be proud." Spoke the council as I was giddy as heck. "Yahoo!!!!" We Yelled jumping into the air.

After the ceremony dad and Hana decider to ride us back to the shop within the carriage. "I can't believe it level 2 apprentice hood." I Said marveling at my new wand. "It's definitely something to be happy about. Your mother's never reached this level as fast as you did." My dad said. "Well we are children to you guys, Mr. Harukaze and Hana Chan's apprentices." Mia says as Hana smiled. "It's nothing really you guys have a lot of potential just needed it to be brought out by me." Hana says. "Hey um dad can we ask ya something?" I asked my father as he and Hana seemed interested. "Um sure go ahead Fami" he says. "Why did mom stop being an apprentice?" I asked as he and Hana froze. "Well to be honest I don't really know. When I asked her back in high school, she said it was her Naisho and that she'd never tell." He Said. "Awe darn." I Said. "Hana knows!!" Hana said. "Really!" We Asked as she nodded. "Because they didn't need magic to accomplish their goals." She Said as we were confused. "Huh that's odd." I Said. "Maybe we can ask her when we get home. I bet ya she'd cooking up steak for you..although I'll probably have leftovers." He Said. "Awe common dad celebrate and love steak like me and mom." I Said. "Fami after the 20 years of being in a relationship with your mother.. I am officially steaked out." He Said as I puff puff puff. I mean who doesn't like steak even after 20 years.

Harukaze residence.

"Huh?" I Said. "What?" My dad said. We both were confused as for dinner my mom made us. "Fish…" I Said as I view it. "Yep dad wished to give it to me when I told him how you were passing and I was thinking of a food to make and he gave me one. Naturally he thinks the passing is in school but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right." My mom said. "Um doremi chan don't you not like fish?" Asked my dad as I nodded. My mom didn't like fish all that often and yet now she acted like it was her favorite food. "Well I mean it's not my day." She Said. "But I didn't want fish I wanted steak." I Said bummed. "Well we're having fish. Beside making a steak would take to long." She Said as I smiled. "Okay." I Said as I used magic to turn the fish into a steak. A yummy delicious steak which I proceeded to dig into. "Haha She has your love for steak dear." My dad says as I looked up and saw my mom frown. "Fami turn it back now." She Said sternly which was off for my mom. "Huh?" I asked. "You heard me young lady. No magic at the dinner table." She Said her voice being more strict than before. "But mom it's my special nights I am almost a full wit.." I Said before she glared at me. "Turn it back now!!!" She says smacking the table. It scared me causing me to use my magic to change it back. "Good now let's eat." My mom said reaching for the fish as my dad put a hand on her. "Doremi..is everything okay?"'he asked as I was thinking the same thing. "Of course I'm fine. Now let's eat." She Said. "Doremi your lying." He says seriously. "Akatsuki stop this..let's eat." She says eating as we did but my dad and me were really worried. After dinner I went into my room to do some homework. However mom and dad wanted to talk alone.

(Normal pov)

You wanna explain what that was about?" Akatsuki Asked doremi ask they did the dishes. "What do you mean?" Doremi Asked all innocent. "Doremi Chan..this isn't like you." He said worried for his wife. "Hmmm guess it's too hard to hide things from you. I'm scared." She told him as he was confused. "Scared of what?" He asked. "About fami becoming a witch.." She Said as Akatsuki was confused. "What do you mean? I mean we always wanted her to be an apprentice when she was 12 sure she's one year younger but I think she can handle it. And besides I'm a wizard and your find with marrying me." Akatsuki says. "It's not that...it's that I thought by this age she'd realize she doesn't need magic." Doremi says. "But she is the heir to the throne of the wizard world." Akatsuki says. "But she doesn't have to be..she can stay a normal girl." She Said. "Doremi you do know she is part wizard right?" Akatsuki asked as she nodded. "Of course I know but she has control of it. She doesn't have magical fits that often. She could pass for a normal human and live a nice happy life. She doesn't have to get involved with witches or wizards like we did." She told him. "Doremi I don't understand what's so wrong?" Akatsuki asked. "It's just how will she be able to live with her friends when they age while she won't. How will she live with having to bury her friends when they die and she's alone." She Said. "It's simple she is strong and beside Mia and Matt will be there for her." Akatsuki says as doremi frowned ."What if they don't wanna be witches or wizards either?" She asked. "I don't think they are against it in fact they seem for it." He says. "That's just it!!" Doremi yells. "They don't understand the cost. I only learned when I was 12. It's a choice they can't come back from...I almost did it once and twice but thankfully the stuff with Hana and Opu happened or else I'd be a witch forever. Why can't you see the seriousness of this situation?" Doremi asked. "Because it's not bad for them." He says. "Why are you not on my side here?" Doremi asked. "Because Fami is able to make her own decisions." Akatsuki says. "She's our daughter!! Why don't you seem to care!!" She Yelled. "I do doremi I do I love her as much as you do but she is her own person...it is her choice to make and as parents we should support her. If she wants to be a witch wizard human hybrid who is queen so be it. If she wants to be human.. then so be it. I think it should be her choice. I'm just saying that from what I've scene she wants to be a witch." He tells her. "Fine.." doremi says as they get back to dishes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Go back to the past!! Our mother first shot at witchwood!

"Puff puff puff." I said as I walked to school after my fight with mom. This morning she actually had fought me again for using magic to get a folder I missed from my room. After that I walked off mad at her. "Good morning Fami.." I heard as I looked to my side to my friends looking just as sad as I was. "Hey guys..let me guess your mom's get mad at you for using magic?" I said as they nodded. "Yeah mom got really mad when I used magic to try to find my ball. Even though i've done it before." Matt said as I nodded. "My mom did that to. When we were working on dinner last night she accidentally burnt it and I used magic to restore it to normal and she got mad at me." Mia said. "She did this again last night so I wonder why are they acting like this?" I asked as they shrugged. "Maybe Miss Hana will know?" Mia asked as we nodded. "Sure why not." We say as we walked to school.

After school me and the others went to the shop to try and see Hana however she wasn't their. "Where is she?" I asked as we looked and Mia picked up a paper. "Hey guys listen to this." She said as we looked to her. "It says Hi guys sorry I have a meeting today. Practice your skills and stuff. Oh also remember to have pudding as a snack." She says as we sigh. "Miss Hana.." I say as I sweat drop. "Well that's just great how will we learn what our moms are on about?" Matt asked as Mia got an idea. "Why don't we time travel. I bet we can learn when they were witch apprentices." Mia offered as he nodded. "That's a good idea but when?" Matt says as I start to be scared as I promised dad I wouldn't use that magic. "Maybe we can go back to when they first tried to become witch apprentices." Mia said. "Hmm yeah that should be good what do you think Fami Chan?" Asked Matt as I got out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry but I um can't.." I said as he looked at me confused. "Why not?" Mia asked. "We'll it's just that I promised my dad I wouldn't cause he is afraid I could change time." I said. "I mean yeah but we aren't gonna change time overall." Matt said as I was hesitant but that made sense. "Okay fine but let's try hard not to change anything." I told them as they nodded. "Let's do it then!!" We yelled as we transformed. "Pirika Pirilala Nosicany Ni." I said as I put my wand in the air. "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni" said Mia as she does the same. Pameruku Raruku Poppini" Matt says doing what the others have done. "MAGICAL STAGE!!!" we yelled. "Show us the truth of our mothers time they became witches!!" we yelled as a light consumed them as they were now gone.

"Ouch" I said while me and my two friends fell to the ground. "Huh.." I said looking around. "Wow the past looks similar now." Matt said as he and all of us looked around the area however I looked up as I saw the sun was setting. "Huh the sun is setting." I said. "Oh no that's bad." Mia said as I was confused. "Huh why?" I asked as she looked at us. "Dont you remember Miss Hana said the last test is to have someone say thank you when you use magic to help someone before the sun goes down." she said as I realized. "Oh no wait so let's go find our moms. Maybe they failed cause it's so late." I said as they nodded as we took off. As we flew we transformed into birds and flew in the air as we soon found our mothers. They were flying on broomsticks within other witch uniforms like ours. "Hey it's our mothers." Matt said as we flew closer until we heard someone flying fast. "FAMI Look out!!" Matt yelled as he pushed me as I saw aunt Opu flying by and hitting Matt as we fell.

"Owww my head." I said as I put my hand..wing to my head as I looked around and saw Matt on the floor of the forest. "Matt MAtt." I said shaking him as he got up but he had something in his mouth. "Hey what's that in your mouth?" I asked him as he spit it out picked it up with his wing. "Huh looks like a charm or something." He said as he looked at me. "Hey where is your necklace thing Dela gave you?" He asked me as I panicked. I had worn that since I got it and loved it. As I looked around I saw it in the grass. "Oh phew..oh no wait where is Mia." I said as we heard flapping and looking to see Mia in her bird form. "There you are." She said. "Hey Mia oh no where are our mothers?" I asked as she sighed. "Lost track of them while looking for you." She said. "Oh haha.." We said as we flew back up in our normal forms but couldn't see em. "Darn and the sun went down..they probably failed." Mia said as we sighed and nodded. "I guess but let's go to the shop." I said as they nodded and we rushed to the store and looked around but as we got there we saw a whole bunch of kids our age rush into the store seeming panicked. "What are they doing?" I asked as we looked into the window and panicked. There are our moms but in front of everyone in there uniforms. "Are you a witch!" Yelled one girl as our mothers flinched before turning into green frogs as we were shocked. "So..so that's why they don't want us as witches because of the curse." I Said before we saw a bright flash as we were engulfed in it. Suddenly now we were on the steps of the shop. "What happened?" I asked. "I would guess magical stage ended because we know the reason." Mia Said as I looked down. "I guess we should apologize." I Said as we nodded and went back to our houses.

As I got home, I opened the door to find the house looking different. All the photos of us where gone and instead had my mom and her family. As I looked around I saw mom in the kitchen making something. "Hey mom..I'm sorry for how I acted before..I kinda get why you don't want me to be a witch but.." I said as I saw her having headphones on which was odd but I poked her on the back to get her attention but she didn't turn around smiling but in surprise as she flew back. "Who who who who are you! How did you get into my house?" She asked. "Huh I came in with my key mom and besides I'm Fami your daughter." I told her as she looked confused. "Daughter? But I'm not married?" She Said. "What I mean I know dad and you had a fight over magic but don't tell me you have a divorce?" I asked concerned. "Magic..wait are you a witch apprentice?" She Asked me as I nodded. She frowned. "Oh I see pick out a girl who looks like me to get me to come back..well it isn't gonna work. Until the queen gives back that year of my life I'm never going back. Now please leave. And also.." she says taking my key. "I'm taking this so please leave or I'll call the cops." She says coldly as I was confused but she pushed me out. "What why just happened?" I asked super confused. "Fami!!" My two friends yelled as I saw them come up to me looking distressed.

"What!! They didn't recognize you either?" I asked as we walked away from my house. "Yeah mom almost punched me for breaking in and when I told her about me she freaked when I mentioned magic and she told me that Wizards or witches should just leave her and her friends alone and also something about a year of lost time." Matt said as Mia nodded. "I got the same lecture by Masaru but he said he was my mom husband and for witches to never bother them again." Mia said. "What!! But your mom and uncle Fujio were inseparable." I yelled as we kept walking. "There must be an explanation." Mia Said as we got close to magic shop. "What's going on!!" I yelled frustrated as I hit into someone. "Ouch.." I Said as I looked up as peeved man glared at me. "Watch where you're going..wait doremi?" He Asked as I saw who it was. "Oijy!!" We Yelled as he looked confused. "What the? Aiko Hazuki and doremi no wait your not them but who are you?" He Asked. "You don't know us?" We Asked confused. "Oijy what's going on?" Asked a voice as we saw Majo Rika But she was in her green blob form. "Ma Majo Rika?" We Asked. "Yes but you don't look from around here?" She Said as we nodded. "Please help us we don't know what's going on?" We Asked as she looked to Oijy. "Okay come inside," She Said as we did so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: the Butterfly Effect that changed everything

"So your witch apprentices?" Majo Rika Asked as we nodded. "And you doremi Hazuki and Aiko's children?" Oijy Asked as we nod. "Don't you remember us?" I asked as they shook their heads. "I haven't talked to those girls in so long." She explained. "But why?" I asked as she sighed. "Well it all started when the girls got cursed." She Said. "Cursed?" I asked as she nodded. "They all just became witches and well there not so stealthy behavior caught up with them. The girls were found out and turned into green frogs. After that there parents and friends freaked out and the only way to solve it was to turn there little friend Tamaki into a witch. However the parents wished to see the queen and plead with her. She allowed there audience but told them she could do nothing which began the distrust. Over the next year they help to train Tamaki as an apprentice but due to there transformation the next year was rough." She explained. "But wait this doesn't that mean they took care of Hana as that?" I asked as Mia nodded. "Yes but there were not green frogs at the time." She Said. "Um who is Hana?" Asked Oijy and majo eika as we were shocked. The woman who was her aunt and the man who aside from the kidnapping could be described as her uncle just admitted to not knowing them. "How do you not know her she's the queen!!" We Yelled as they looked confused. "But the Queen is Flora Sama." Majo Rika Said. "Besides even so the girls didn't take care of her, although the queen told us she wanted them to but by then it was too late." She Said as we looked curious. "Those girls they over the year grew bitter at there lives forced to let there fairies live them in public especially Opu." She Said. "Yes it was terrible for her. She had to not make any appearances on TV or films because of Roro not being able to speak." Oijy sauce sadly. "Then came the day everything fell apart." Majo Rika Said

(Flashback)

"Hazuki what are you doing in that book?" Asked doremi as she watched her friend reading in an old book. "I think I'm about to find out why were cursed it's been hard but this old tome I got should help us." She explained as doremi and Aiko looked interested. "Okay go on." They Said. "Okay um wait no wait what no no.." She Said. "What is it?" They asked.

At the queen's castle.

"I now dub you full a witch Tamaki." The queen says as golden heart shaped orbital appears in her hand. "Thank you your majesty. Now." She said as she concentrated on her three friends. "Return Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Opu all back to their former selves!" She Said as it glowed and the four turned back. "Excellent job Tamaki!" Everyone Yelled as they cheered. "Now that that is settled girls I would like to ask you…" the Queen began but the girls gave her a glare. "Your majesty with all do respect let us ask you this..did you know this is why we were cursed." Opu Said as she tosses her a book as the queen picked it up and froze. "Where did you find this book?" She asked. "We got it after buying a heck of a lot of old books now answer our question." Aiko Said. "I..did but." She Said as doremi spoke up. "You did..but why not tell us..why didn't you break her spell.." doremi Said. "We all thought it was some law of the witch world but in truth it was all because of your old queen." Hazuki Said. "Yes girls it was but I didn't tell you because.." she said. "So we wouldn't be mad." Opu Said angrily. "No because it's a privately held secret." She Said. "Well we don't care..we are mad because if you told us we could've broken it...together." Doremi Said as the queen looked sadly. "And frankly after all the trouble it's caused..we wish to not be witches anymore. After we free Majo Rika well give up our magic and you can do whatever you want with them." Aiko Said as everyone was shocked but Majo Rin spoke up. "I'm afraid we can't." She Said. "Huh but why?" Hazuki Asked. "Because once you become a witch you can't go back..you are stuck as one permanently until you die which will take a lot longer." She Said. "Live longer?" Doremi asked. "Yes you will live as long as a witch now that you are one which should have a life expectancy of about 1,500 to 3,000 years." She Said. "What what what what!!" They Yelled. "Majo rika did you know?" Doremi Asked as the green frog looked down. "You you did you did and you didn't tell us...just so you could turn back didn't you!!" Doremi yelled. Mako Rika was silent. "So you did…" doremi looked down. "That teres it!!" Aiko Yelled as the girls looked back. "Goodbye your majesty!!" Aiko Said as she yelled and flew off. Each one did the same until only doremi was left. "Doremi..I." Majo Rika Said. "Save it you deserve to be a green frog for the rest of your life...never speak to me again. Goodbye!!!" Doremi yelled as tears came down her face as Majo Rika looked up but tears in her eyes.

End of flashback.

"And then those good for nothing is never talked to me again.." She Said. "I just...I wow." Matt Said shocked as were all of us. Our mothers saying that was just so different but we couldn't completely fault them either. "Then I had come alone. I helped out with the shop while the girls were magical frogs and now I help out Majo Rika to try and make rent." Oijy explained as majo Rika went to get a drink. "Really if you ask me I think she stays here because she secretly wants the girls to come back to her and not move to the villages of magical frogs and give up all hope." Oijy explains to us. "But I don't understand what could we have done Tim traveling?" I asked. "Ooh Majo Rika do you have any idea if it is this?" Matt Asked as he showed her the pics of charm. Majo Rika looked at it and was shocked. "That's that's Opu charm!!!" She yelled as she and lala were speechless before Majo Rika grew angry. "It's your fault...it's your FAULT I'm stuck like this!!!!!" She Yelled looking ready to pummel us as Oijy stopped her, "were..I'm sorry.." I Said as I looked down as she and him looked at me. "This is all my fault...I just wanted to see why my mom didn't become a witch the first time... I didn't mean to cause you all this much pain..is there anyway I can fix it?" I asked my face well with tears. "Your just like her.." Majo Rika Said as I looked up as she snapped her fingers. "The only one that can help you is Flora Sama. Go to her.." she says. "Majo Rika." We say shocked. "Do it before I change my mind!!" She Yelled as we rushed to the door and left.

Normal pov

"So it would seem you still have a heart after all." Oijy told her as she huffed. "No I just want things back to normal." She Said as he and the fairy chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We Can Do Anything If We Do It Together.

"Your majesty..you have visitors." Spoke Ariama as I got up from my couch. "Visitors?" I asked confused as I moved up to where they were. There were three of them. One girl wearing a beige hat covering pink hair and white shirt with beige shorts and finally white and yellow sneakers. Followed by the only boy in the group having short blonde hair blue eyes and wearing a blue t shirt with black shorts and green sneakers. And finally another girl much quieter than the other wearing an orange short sleeve shirt with glasses and long orange hair in a ponytail wearing a white skirt and brown boats. As I look at them I'm confused. "Who are you?" I asked. "We are..well were your apprentices before time got screwed up." The girl with pink said.

Later on

"Hmmm I still am confused?" I Said as they fell over. "Jeez miss Hana didn't mom ever teach ya about this stuff." The girl in pink asked. "No she taught me how to bake though I can make a mean pudding cookie sandwich." I Said drooling as they looked disgusted.

(Fami pov)

"So you were still raised by Aunt Momo?" I asked her as she nodded. "Your majesty if I may I believe I understand there predicament." Spoke up majo Amira. "Oh then go ahead." She said in her normal Hana way. "..anyway you three are lucky to have come here. I know a lot about this time situation. You are in an alternate future...one shaped by a mistake correct." She explained. "Yes.." we Said. "So it would be in your best interest to get back there I'd recommend magical stage." She Said. "But magical stage can't be that strong can it?" Matt Asked as I had to agree. "Yes that is the issue. After a few days in this world your existence in this world will vanish.." She Said as we begin freaking out. "But..if you can tap into where you were when you time traveled you could change things back to avoid this world's outcomes." She explained. "Okay sounds easy." I Said as she frowned. "With a half a dozen witches it should be easy but the issue is it can't just be any witch. It must be those you know and love who are existing in your timeline." She explained. "Not so easy besides Hana I mean miss flora we don't know anyone else." I Said. "Hmm no wait we do what about our dads!!" Matt yelled out as we thought it was our best chance. "Oh wizard correct?" Hana Asked as we nodded. "We haven't connected with them in so long..will they really be okay with it?" Amira Said as we thought and realized it may be tuff. "Don't worry I can help." Said a voice as we say Majo Rika and Oijy enter the castle area. "Oijy!!" Hana Yelled tackling him and hugging him. "Hello your majesty how are you." He said happily. "Good." Flora said smiling as we were confused. "Oh like you girls told me I did actually work at that kindergarten when she went there." Oiju Said as we ohhd. "So you can help us?" Mia Asked as he nodded and Hana smiled. "If anyone can help you it's Oijy!" Hana says happily.

The wizard world

"My god it's..it's awful." Mia said as I agreed as we watched from the magical carpet. The world looked dead with dead trees everywhere as we headed to the castle. It was small and pathetic but made sense given the destruction. As we came down we saw two guards both of whom Mia and Matt recognized. "Pop!!" Matt Yelled. "Father!!!" Mia Yelled as they rushed to them. "Huh?" They Both Said before being surprised. "A witch?" Fujio Said to me and Mia. "And two wizards?" Leon said at Matt and Oijy. "I am Alexander t Oijy and I must speak to your king at once." He said seriously as they nodded and brought us into the throne room. "So witches have come at last.." I heard as I saw my father there with a bored look. "Yes your majesty and we need your help." Oijy explained. "What?" He Asked confused as I came closer. "Dad.." I Said as my father looked at me confused. "Dad? I'm not a dad?" He Said confuses as I flinched. "I know..but you are my dad in another timeline we need your help." I told him.

After explaining

"So this is..us?" My dad Asked as he saw a photo of us as my friends showed their dads the same. "Yes it's me you and my mom." I told him as he nodded. "And you need us to help you get back." He Asked as I nodded. "I'll do it." He Said. "Really." I Said. "Yes of course even if I can never enjoy it the ability to see one version of me happy is good enough for me." He Said as I smiled. "Oh dad!!" I Said hugging him as he smiled and hugged back after an awkward second. "However I don't think ya three Oijy and you're two witch friends will be enough." Fujio explained. "Maybe..maybe we can somehow convince our mothers." I asked as my dad and our group thought. "Umm great idea fami!" Matt Said as I smiled as we were about to leave. "Let's go.." my dad Said as I nodded as in an instant we were back at home near the door. With confidence with my dad around I knock. As I did it opened to reveal my mom. "Hey mom." I Said.

Inside the house

"So your trying to tell me your my daughter and he's my husband but because of time travel you ended up here." She Said. "Yes." I Said as she looked at us. "I must say you must think I'm pretty dumb to believe this make pretend." My mom said not to happy. "It's not pretend your really my mom and I need your help." I Said. "No." She said flatly. "But but why?" I asked. "You wanna know why. I am cursed. Cursed because of the last good dead I did. I became a witch to help another witch become her full self. And you know what I got from it...nothing but trouble. I once had a relationship with a boy, kotakie but I broke up because I knew one day he'd die and I'd be alone because I'm a witch and he's a human." She Said as I flinched sadden by her story. "But now I'm not as mad at Majo Rika But with you..you got yourself into this mess. Ruined me and my friends lives and then ask us for help..sorry but the answer is no. Now leave." She Said. "But mom.." I Said as I walked up to her. "Leave!!!!!" She Yelled as I was struck by her hand. I feel to the ground. "Fami!" My dad said. I was shocked by my mom. She she hit me..it stung but even more was what she said as I realized it is my fault I ruined her life.. "I'm sorry!!" I Yelled as I rushed out the door not noticing one thing feel out of my pocket. As I ran soon I felt myself in a hug. "It's okay.." I heard as my tears came faster. It was my dad. At least he's here for me.

(Doremi pov)

I say silent as I watched the girl leave. A part of me felt bad. The other part didn't..however as I looked I saw a photo on the floor. "She probably dropped it." I Said as I picked it up and saw what was it. "Oh my god…" I Said dropping to the floor.

(Fami pov)

"Hey guys..did your mothers come around?" I asked as we got back to the castle as my friends shook their heads. "Nope mom threw us out after we told her our story." Matt Said. "My mother saw us and she and Masaru told us to leave." Mia Said as I sighed. "No matter you better do it now or else it will get harder." Majo amira Said as we nodded and got into position. "Pirika Pirilala Nosicany Ni." I said as I put my wand in the air. "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni" said Mia as she does the same. Pameruku Raruku Poppini" Matt says doing what the others have done. "MAGICAL STAGE!!!" we yelled as Hana, Oijy, Majo Rika and our dads added there magic. "Send us back to where we ruined the timeline!!" We chanted as magical stage froze and then stopped ending. "No no no not now." I Said as we were all saddened. "It's no good without more help it's useless." Akatsuki Said as I sighed as he was right. "We're the most unluckiest witches and wizards ever…" I Said. "Then how about we help out. Unlucky witches should stick together." I heard as we looked up to see our mothers on brooms. "Mom!!" We all Yelled as they landed. "Hello." They Said. "What changed your mines?" Mia Asked. "Well these." They Said showing us the photo we all took after we restored the Maho Dou. "But why?" Matt Said. "It's an odd feeling I had when looking at this..but I feel this is true and that I want myself to be happy..and my daughter to." My mother said as aunt Aiko and Hazuki nodded. "So let's take another try and get this right!!" Aiko Said as we smiled. "Right!!!" We Said as we cast the spell again. "Magical stage!!!" We chanted. "Send us back to where we ruined the timeline!!" We Said as the spell still didn't seem to fully work. "Not again!" I yelled as I felt something hit my chest as I looked down to see my necklace. "That's it!!" I Said as I put the necklace to my face. "Please let our magical stage succeed!!" I chanted as the necklace glowed and as the magic from it flowed into the magical stage as it actually worked as a hole opened up. "Okay fly through it now!!" Hana said as we nodded and took off into the portal and as we looked back we saw the warm faces of our "parents" as it closed. "Suddenly we were flying in the sky and right where Matt and I were. I took action and threw my necklace at myself as Matt shielded me as we fell but Opu passed by. As I did the world exploded into light as we were back in the garden of the MAHO Dou. "Ouch Ouch Ouch.." we say as we pick ourselves up and look around. "Is everything back to normal?" I asked as we saw Oijy come out of the shop. "Oh there you three are." He Said as we looked afraid that we didn't change everything but all was set right as we saw Majo Rika come out of the store as her witch form. "We've been looking for you theee. The queen request your presents." She Said. "Queen Flora?" I asked hoping it wasn't true. "Flora?" They Asked as we smiled. "Yes we did it!!" We Yelled as they looked confused. "Whatever this is it can wait now come on Animara is here to take you to her castle." Majo Rika said as we followed curious about what miss Hana wanted but still happy that the nightmare of the other world is gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Final Obstacle to Witchood and Wizardhood

We flew in the sky's of witch world as we went to the castle once there we were greated by Hana and.. "what?" We Asked as we saw a women there in a pale purple dress and having long golden hair with blue eyes. "Hello Kids." She spoke as I recognize that voice.

"Miss Yuki?" I asked as she nodded and smiled. "Yes correct Fami." She said. "But what is the former witch queen doing back here? And why did you call us your majesty?" Mia asked as Hana smiles. "Well you passed your final test silly." Hana said as our mouths fell to the ground.

Inside the queen's bedroom

"What do you mean we passed?" Matt Asked as we sat on a step as she sat at her throne with Poe Chan next to her. "Allow me to explain. You see this morning Hana didn't have a meeting but an odd dream. She came to me and asked me what it meant. In the dream she saw herself but her mothers were witches, wizards were not contacted and you all didn't exist. I told her it might be a form of our premonition." She explained. "Premonitions?" Mia Asked. "Yes we queens can use this ability to see into other worlds connected to us by magic. This world was the one you were in but a few hours ago." She explains. "Wow but wait how do you know we were there?" I asked as Hana stood up and had her orbital glow showing us images of ourselves. "Once Yuki told me about the truth I contacted myself and watched you..it was so cool!!" She yelled happily. "More over after you left," she continued as we saw them talking.

"Pirika Perilla Puerto Peperuto" I saw my mom cast magic. "Turn Majo Rika back to normal!!" She Said as she was turned back to normal. "Doremi.." She Said. "Thank you!!" She Said hugging my mother. After that we each saw a small glimpses of our parents. My mother and father went to the wizard world and restored the land and began reconstruction. I saw my mother and father blushing to indicating they had feelings for one another. Next was Aiko and Leon as they helped out and obviously seemed to be crushing on the other. Finally was Fujio and Hazuki as they helped out with Masaru helping. "Thank you everyone!!" They yelled happily as that ended.

"As you see you have helped out people and used magic to solve their issues and in return they said thank you..and that shows you are ready to become full witches and wizards." The former witch queen said. "Omg!" We all Yelled happily before we realized we needed to tell our mothers. "So it would seem your having doubts?" The former queen asked. "No it's not that just.." I Said. "Our dads will be happy but our moms.." Matt Said. "They may not like it..if only we knew why?" Mia Asked as the queen smiled. "I do." She Said. "Really tell us!" We Yelled as she giggled. "Well when your mothers were about to receive witchoof they decided not to because of the cost of being removed from there world time and also because they could fulfill everything they wanted with there own power instead of magic." She explained. "So that's why." We Said. "The choice is yours to make children. You have until tonight to give us an answer." The former queen said as we left.

As we flew back home we had doubts. "Guys how are we gonna make our mothers understand?" Matt Asked. "I say we tell them with all our heart and conviction..as long as we do that everything will go right." Mia Said as our mood shifted. "Your right!!" I Yelled. Yes we can do it!! I thought

(Fami residence.)

"Sheesh where is Fami?" Doremi asked her husband as they waited for her to enjoy their meal. "She'll be home soon." Akatsuki said as the two heard the door open and soon Fami came into the living room. "There you are. Where were you?" Doremi asked. "I was with the guys." I Said as they nodded. "Okay we'll common and let's eat!" Doremi Said as her daughter frowned. "Mom..we need to talk." She Said as doremi looked confused. "Okay about what?" She asked as Fami looked at her dad. "Um dad can you give us some privacy?" She asked as her father seemed confused and nodded. "Okay.." He said walking to his room and closing the door.

(Fami pov)

"Okay so what did you want to talk about dear?" My mom Asked as I faced her. "Miss Hana invited us to the castle and she told us..we passed our final test..and thus we can become witches and wizards tonight." I told her as it looked like her heart shank. "That's..fami do you know the cost to being a.." My mom started. "Mom..listen please." I Said as she looked hesitant but nodded. "I know you chose to be a human because of wanting to live a normal life and not needing magic and in truth I don't need it either..I think me being a witch can make everything better." I told her. "But how?" She asked standing up obviously confused. "Mom..when I come of age I'll become the queen of wizards and as such I'll be the first three way queen. A witch, wizard and a human. I'll be in the perfect spot to bring the three worlds together." I Said as I looked out the window. "Ever since I became a witch I have wanted to be able to allow everyone the chance..human witch wizard anyone. The three world's each have such interesting things and if we poured them together I feel we'd all be able to live in harmony." I Said as I faced her. "So mom..I will become a witch tonight. I will bring our worlds together so please don't stop me." I say with full conviction as she looked at me as tears filled her eyes. "Mom I'm sorry but.." I Said until she hugged me. "Fami..I'm sorry..my selfishness keep telling me you don't wanna be a witch or wizard but that was myself talking. Honestly I understand your wish and as your mother all I can do is support it. I'm so happy to see how you've grown over this year of being a witch..you made me the happiest mother ever." She Said as I hugged back. "Doremi!! Fami she She is gonna be a full wit.!!" My dad Yelled running into the room. "She already knows dad..she already knows." I Said as we smiled and then laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Magical Cheramony!! Feelings come to light!!

"Fami, Mia, Matt" we heard as we stood up. "As my apprentices I saw you grow this year and I am so happy for that. Now I wished to welcome you to the world of witch and wizard hood." Hana says as my dad continues. "Over this past year I have not only scene growth in you my daughter but your friends to. I think we all are excited to see what you will do now that your full witches and wizards. Take pride in yourself and continue to improve!" My dad says as he and Hana join hands. "Now I grant you full witch and wizard hood!" They yell as our hands glow as we gain magical crystals or orbitals. Mine is red with a heart while Mia is bright orange in the shape of a sphere. Meanwhile matr gains two strikes in his hair giving him twicks. "We did it!!!" I Yelled as I hugged my friends as our mothers and fathers cheered and even Oijy and Majo Rika did so. "Hey now that I'm a wizard what do you think of my twicks?" Matt Asked as I giggled. "They look cool!!" I Yelled as he blushed. "Well Matt speaking of cool I think it would be cool if you told Fami the truth now." Mia Said as she pushed him to me as he was blushing. "Good luck son!" I heard as I looked at him confused. "What's up?" I asked. "I can't handle them watching." Matt Said as his twicks went up and down as he stopped time. "Now Fami I need to tell you something … something I never had the guts to say. You've been my best friend for as long as I remember and like Mia were close but unlike her I feel something else for you." He says as my heart skips a beat. "Fami I love you..I love you and I want you to know that." He Said as time froze inside my head. Love love love love love LOVE!! He loves me!! How long has he keeps it a secret! But as I think about my feelings for him I blush. I never thought but I always did like him but I thought it was a friendly kind but now I see I was wrong. As I come to this I begin to tear up. "Oh Matt!! I love you!!" I Yelled as time came back as I hugged him for a long embrace. "Wahoo!!" My friends and family cheers as we broke our hug and smiled. I now knew our future would be bright. It seems this magical adventure was truly magical after all.

The end

So yeah this is it. The last chapter of fami. Will I ever make a sequel. Probably not especially since this is my last story till September. I have been completely focused on doremi for a whole year now and I feel it's time for a break. I wished to complete this story however which is why I haven't updated in a long time. I hope those who read this enjoyed this fic as I must say it is my longest to date in terms of chapters. Now that I'm done however a break is needed. So see ya till September. Digital tailsmo out!!


End file.
